Living in the Past
by S.Spooky
Summary: It was only a dream. It was all too real as if it was happening all over again. Zelda had sent him back to recover his lost time, but instead he was reliving his nightmare.
1. Dreaming of the Past

Hey! It's my first time writing a Legend of Zelda story. It's kinda nerve-racking to write for a new fandom. Hopefully everything turns out well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the references used in this story. I heavily borrow from **adamwestslapdog**. If you haven't seen his Legend of Zelda: Abridged Series on Youtube, you're missing out.

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 1-<em>**  
>Dreaming of the Past<strong>

_The sound of frantic hooves clamored along t__he market pebble street as horse and riders bolted straight for the wooden drawbridge. As it lowered, slowly, Princess Zelda took a peek behind her, craning her neck past Impa's leaning body. Behind them was the obscured outline of Gannon giving chase, whipping his horse hard to catch up. She could hear his horse snorting loudly, the metal horseshoes banging like thunder on the ground. Zelda shivered. She had a bad feeling about that man the moment she first laid eyes on him. I knew he was only after the throne. _

_Her thoughts flashed back to her mother and father. In her memory, she could see them smiling. Zelda closed her eyes, shutting out any thoughts that didn't revolve around survival and prayed to the goddesses for strength and vengeance. She felt bad about leaving the castle, and every step the horse took forward made her worry about the people she was leaving behind. Pride prevented her from running away; fear kept her moving.  
><em>

_She had seen Gannon bow gracefully before the king's throne his first day in town. A tiny smirk was on his face. His eyes were constantly moving as if he was looking for something, and of course, his vile presence unnerved her. He had easily disposed of her father and mother and destroyed the castle. Now, he was coming for her. Zelda crouched forward, locking her eyes in the direction of the drawbridge._

_Please open. Hurry._

_Outside the fortified white walls, Link stood. His attention was pointed forwards, the sounds of horses coming at him from the distance. It was a very dark night, and he scolded himself for not reaching the marketplace before the sun fell. He blamed __it all on Talon. Coaxed into milking the cows and searching for chickens, Link's afternoon visit to the ranch had turned into a long work day. The bottles of milk he received as compensation, and the new song Malon had taught him were hardly worth the trouble. It would be years before he would be able to ride Epona, and the milk would probably sour before tomorrow._

_Link looked up into the cloud filled sky. It began to rain. Just my luck… There was no place he could find to use as shelter, and he feared he would catch a cold.__ Kakariko Village was many miles to the east, and in his fatigued state, he wouldn't be able to make before dropping. He turned his head towards Hyrule Castle, once again wishing he hadn't arrived late. The lone drawbridge of the town was raised at sunset and lowered at sunrise. It would be hours before Link could find a decent place to rest._

_To his surprise, the drawbridge slowly came down. He took off running, the thoughts of a warm fire and bed filling his mind. However, as he approached the shallow moat, he stopped. The relived look on his face turned into utter shock as a white mare came dashing past. Link quickly jumped out of the way and snapped his head to look at the reckless driver. Surprise overtook him and he gasped. _

_Zelda._

_He saw fear and worry in her crystal blue eyes. At that moment, Link knew something was definitely wrong. He turned around and found himself face to face with a black stallion. It was dressed in war attire, and it raised itself on two powerful hind legs letting out a terrifying neigh. Link jumped back as his eyes caught the rider. Gannon. Link's eyes grew wide as the Gerudo king extended an open palm, a ball of purple magic swirling in front of him. Link let out a yell as the magic spell crashed into his body, sending him sprawling on the wet grass._

Link opened his eyes and frantically jumped out of his bed. Head on a swivel, he looked around. Gannon was nowhere to be seen. Senses finally coming back, Link sheathed his tiny blade and tossed it on his table. _It was only a dream._ This was the fourth time this week, the second of back-to-back nights. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. It was all too real as if it was happening all over again. Zelda had sent him back to recover his lost time, but instead he was reliving his nightmare.

He walked outside and stood on his porch. It was still dark, and the overgrown canopy shielded him from the raindrops. This was all too reminiscent of that fateful day, and Link wondered if Zelda, too, had trouble sleeping at night. A playful smile returned to his boyish face. Maybe dropping by for a visit wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey!"

Link stirred as he kicked the blanket with his feet. He turned to the other side, not yet ready to wake up.

"Hey!"

"Five more minutes, mommy," Link muttered as he snuggled tighter into the covers. However, a hard kick knocked him off his bed, and he went crashing into the wooden floor.

"Ow…" Link slowly opened his eyes, struggling to adapt to the sunlight that had permeated into his tree home. He tossed off the covers and rose to his feet. Shaking off the cobwebs, he found a fairy fluttering beside him.

"Morning Link!" the puffball greeted.

"Navi!" Link startledly yelped. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, I just wanted to drop by and say 'hello'. It's been ages."

Link smiled, happy to see his traveling companion again. He had feared that her departure in the Temple of Time would be the last he would see of her. The days were fine, but the nights were awfully painful. Crashing into tables and chests were now common without the fairy to light up the room. Once again, he was the "boy without a fairy".

They spent some time talking about all their adventures, catching up on everything. Link still had permission to leave the forest, and he happily told Navi all the things he had been up to. Fishing at Lake Hylia and running around with Epona, to playing games with Saria, he definitely had been making up for lost time. For Navi, she had been busy tending to the Deku Tree's every whim, even going out on a limb to perform these tasks.

The two recalled memories from their previous adventure, laughing heartily at the strange characters they had befriended.

"Remember Sheik?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "I still can't believe _he_ was actually Zelda. He doesn't look anything like her."

"I told you, didn't I? We girls like to play dress-up. It was easy for me to tell who he was. I still have no idea why you couldn't figure it out. Even as an adult, your recognition skills were pretty horrible. Remember when you thought I was one of those healing fairies, and you stuck me in a bottle?"

"I remember that. You have to admit that was pretty funny," he reminisced. "All you fairies do look the same."

"The only difference is that they have a pinkish outline," Navi corrected. "I'm purely white."

"But I thought you were a girl."

Navi frowned. "I could say the same for you. I don't see any guys running around wearing a skirt and leggings."

"I already explained that to you. It's purely a comfort thing!"

The two erupted in a fit of laughter. Link dabbed away a tear as he stood to his feet. "Speaking of girls, I'm thinking of heading to the Castle." He looped his tiny dagger over his shoulder and grabbed his sturdy Deku shield.

"To see Zelda, eh?"

"Well…" little Link blushed. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"What about Ruto? You haven't seen her in a _longgggg_ time either," the fairy teased. She was now twinkling, probably thinking how the Hero of Time turned out to be a little heartbreaker. Ruto and Saria had no chance.

Link felt his spine tingle. That was a memory that still bothered him. Sure, he was grateful that Ruto gave him her treasured Zora's Sapphire and helped construct that rainbow bridge that allowed him to fight Gannon, but he wasn't ready for marriage (not at his age).

"I'll visit Ruto some other time," Link said, dismissingly. "Well, I got to go. Say 'hi' to the Great Deku Tree for me."

-LoZ-

Hyrule Field was larger than he last remembered, probably because he was so used to warping everywhere. Link jumped up on the short L-shaped stone wall to catch a glimpse of where he was going. According to his instincts, he was half-way there, and the sun was still shining bright overhead. Still, he wished he could ride Epona. She was the fastest horse he ever came across, and not to mention, the most fearless. Still she had her share of antics. Her wicked temper made it impossible for anyone other than Link to mount her. Ghosts terrified her, and she couldn't cross water or climb/descend steps. Yup, she was a great horse.

Link closed his eyes as a gentle breeze wind blew fast his face. He always enjoyed the excitement and the amount of freedom he had traveling across the plains. Whenever Epona jumped over a gate or a fence, Link literally felt like he was flying, and the rocky landing gave him a sense of dangerous delight.

Too young and too short to mount a horse, Link had been reduced to traveling on foot. He had been fortunate that he kept his stamina and strength. Pacing himself with a light jog, he would be at Castle Town just before lunch.

Link could hear the chatter all around the marketplace the moment he set foot on the drawbridge. Castle Town was always lively, he recalled. It was never uncommon to see couples dance into the night, or see stray dogs create havoc in the alleyways. With the new opening of the Mask Shop, kids were given the opportunity to frolic and play since most didn't own slingshots or have permission to launch a bombchu. The fox masks were popular as the number one bestseller. Goron masks were a close second. Link owned the Mask of Truth, a one-of-a-kind item and especially rare. Personally, he liked the Fox Masks. Link always intended to get a new one, but sadly they wouldn't fit his older face.

Link slipped past a crowd that congregated by the fountain, careful not to bump into anyone. As he found himself in the clearing, he made a quick left and entered the Shooting Gallery. He figured he had time to spare, and it had been a while since he played. Opening the door, he found that there weren't very many people here. A couple of kids and a group of adults were stationed at the stall at the far end. Link turned to find the proprietor standing calmly behind the counter, watching the kids shoot rupees that came from behind the screen. They were unpolished, Link saw. Their hesitation and lack of timing made it hard to hit the targets accurately.

"How many have they shot?" Link asked.

"Five," the owner said. "Not good enough for another round, I say."

Link bit his lip as he watched one of the taller boys miss the next two targets that would have allowed him another try.

"Safe to say, it'll be a long time since we see another one like you, kid."

The boy smiled as he looked at the plaque over the door. Emblazoned in shiny gold, was his name. He was given a larger bullet bag that could hold 50 seeds.

"I'll shoot a round," Link said as he reached for his old fairy slingshot. He tossed twenty rupees on the counter and walked over to the booth.

He drew back the sling, fingers taut and ready. The burly man gave the signal and the first target was launched in the air. Link fired, hitting the rupee at its apex. As it shattered into tiny pieces, Link reloaded and shot another bullet hitting the next target that was to his right. With a short pivot, he hit the one to his left. Two more rupees were strung in, dangling in the air by a rope. The results were the same, two shots and two hits. His success continued throughout the round as Link ended with a perfect game. Ten targets up. Ten targets down.

Link put away his slingshot as he backed away from the booth. He could hear whispers of astonishment around him, but he paid them no attention. His skills were sharp as ever from shooting bats, skultullas, and the occasional owl.

"You still have another round if you want it."

Link shook his head. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," the man shrugged. He pulled out a slingshot that was beneath the counter and aimed for the farthest rupee he could see. Yawning, he fired a seed, hitting the target perfectly. He nodded his head as Link closed the door behind him.

However, the fun wasn't over yet. There was still his favorite game to play. Link took the road up to the castle, unsurprised to find two guards stationed by the black gate. They were immoveable. Link sighed as he remembered his exploits here. For useless guards, they sure had the power of immobility. Their shrieking whistles could stop anyone cold, and Link still had remorse for being throw out on his backside. Turning around, he found the coiled vines that he could climb to the top of the gates. There, a ladder would be positioned for him to get down.

Link stealthily maneuvered past the guards that were stationed along the castle grounds. As he climbed up a wall, he jumped forward into the moat and let the water carry him to the side entrance of the castle. Here was where Talon would drop off the boxes of milk. True to form, the boxes were delivered and after deliberate pushing and pulling, Link managed to construct a platform that would enable him to jump through the hole in the wall. Crawling through, he waded through the pool of water. He was in.

The castle garden was heavily guarded but easily accessed with precise timing and speed. Link bursted forward like a horse out of the starting gate, and after going through a couple bushes, he found himself in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Huh, it wasn't as scary as I thought. Legend of Zelda fans don't bite, right?<p>

The story will pick up in the next chapter in terms of plot. Review if you'd like. However, I'm just glad you stopped by. I don't really say much in my author notes, but thank you so much for reading, and take it easy.

P.S. There is now a small excerpt from the next chapter in my tumblr. To access it, go to my profile, and hit that homepage link. I'll continue posting up more sneak peaks throughout. Consider it as a thank you for reading.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. Another Adventure

_-Chapter 2-_**  
>Another Adventure<strong>

Zelda sat down on her knees as she looked all around her at the beautiful flowers. Colors of red, yellow, pink, and purple decorated the courtyard. This was her favorite spot to be in, and she felt relaxed here. This secluded portion of the castle was hers alone. Sometimes Impa would come by, but no guards ever stepped foot here.

"It's a wonderful day today, isn't it?" she softly spoke to the yellow tulips. A gentle breeze blew through the courtyard making the flowers bend as if they were nodding. "I'm guessing you all want some water, huh?" Zelda took the silence as a 'yes', and she ran off for the shed. She came back shortly with the pail in her hands and poured some water on the flowers.

There were a variety of flowers in the garden and daily, Zelda found herself strolling alongside them. Sometimes she would water them, but often she came here to enjoy the gentle breeze and pleasant weather. However there were more than just angiosperms growing. There were also grass and little trees that provided a good napping spot. This garden was an escape from her royal duties.

Link watched from the side as Zelda made her way around the flowerbeds. He could see her smile and the tiny twinkle in her eyes. The last time he was here, green grass covered the ground. Many of the present flowers weren't here. The sight of the new scenery was encouraging. Maybe things were going to be different now, and it put his fears at ease.

Link carefully stepped around the vegetation and took a seat on a nearby stone bench. His eyes were still glued to the princess who was frolicking and dancing between flowerbeds and singing with the birds. He wondered if she would see him. After all, the green he was wearing was good camouflage. With a cheesy grin, he posed as a scarecrow.

Zelda ceased her skipping as she felt someone's eyes upon her. As a future Sheikah warrior, Impa had briefly trained her in the art of the race's warfare. Zelda turned her head to the side. It wasn't Impa, and it certainly wasn't her father. _Who is this person?_ Yet, the feeling she had in her stomach was familiar. She scanned the area around her.

There was nothing in the flowerbeds or in the trees. The entrance was bare, save for the lone soldier who patrolled nearby. She could hear him whistling a light tune. Zelda turned her eyes in the direction of the stone bench. _Grass, trees, stone bench, scarecrow…_

Scarecrow? Zelda scratched her head. Was that scarecrow always there? It was dressed from head to toe in green. Under its hat, was golden straw hair. It looked really authentic!

Cautiously, the princess approached then erupted into a giggling fit as birds began nipping at its hat, taking the garden decoration out of character.

"Link!" Zelda laughed as she came running towards him. She threw her arms around him and gave the boy a tight squeeze. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

Link returned her greeting with a wide smile as he brushed away the blue feathers that covered him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit, for old time's sake, you know?"

"What's this?" Zelda lightly joked. "Did you miss me? Or are you tired of the forest already?"

Link shook his head in response.

"Well it's a good thing you came," the girl told him as she pinched his cheeks. "I was worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again. How has it been trying to recapture your lost time?"

Link chuckled with a dash of sarcasm. "Reliving is more like it. I've been having dreams about my adventures again. It seems that's all I have been thinking about."

Zelda frowned a bit. This wasn't the news she was expecting. When she had sent him back, she had hoped that Link would live the childhood that had escaped him. The Lost Woods were a haven for forest kids to play in, not for finding a lost temple. The innocence of youth had turned into sacrifice and pain. She had put on his shoulders a heavy burden. He deserved to relax and have fun.

Zelda looked around. The garden was the perfect getaway for her. Ever since she had planted new seeds and watched the plants flourish, the thoughts of Gannon and the Master Sword hadn't even crossed her mind. The land was safe, and history was rewritten. She had been sleeping easy. The boy hadn't. Link needed a distraction, something to calm his mind.

"I have an idea!" the girl exclaimed after some thought. "We'll go on an adventure."

_An adventure?_ Link couldn't believe his pointy ears. The last adventure he had involved getting swallowed by an obese whale, getting captured by men-hating women, and running amok inside holy temples. Saria wasn't going to be happy about the gardening job he did at the Forest Temple, and Dampe was going to have to resurface those graves. To make matters worse, the person suggesting the idea was the one who set this whole thing into motion. Link had been contempt in his new lackadaisical life, minus the dreams. Adventuring was the last thing on his mind.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Link inputted. "I've done enough adventuring for one lifetime."

"Oh, come on Link. Don't tell me I sealed away your adventurous side in the past. I'm sure your older self would love to go on an adventure."

Link thought about it for a moment. His older self did have more fun. There was horse riding, archery contests, and dance parties in Goron City. You could say they were rockin' and rollin' up there! Those memories all brought a smile to the boy's face. "Oh, alright," Link sighed. "I'll go on one more adventure."

Zelda squealed as she hugged the boy again before taking his hand and pulling him into the castle. "You won't regret this Link, I promise."

This had been the first time Link had actually set foot inside the normal, non-evil castle. Immediately the differences hit him. There was a long red carpet that spanned out in all directions covering the ground. The white walls were a far better touch than the black Gannon had. From up above, chandeliers lit up the place. The statues still bothered him, and he put a hand on his shield for good measure. All around him were soldiers armed with long pointed spears and clad in their iron armor. They were stiff, but Link could feel their gaze follow him across the room. No doubt they're ready to throw me out he thought.

Link followed Zelda through the foyer and up the stairs. The winding steps were made of white marble lined with burgundy and gold carpet. Even the railings were luxurious; they were made of gold. Link let out an exhausted breath as he struggled to follow the princess. Thoughts of scaling these exact steps to the apex of the tower filled his mind. There were pictures on the wall. Some were of faces he didn't recognize, but the triforce emblem at the base of the frame symbolized their tie to the royal family. Instinctively, Link shivered. He was expecting blood sucking fire bats to fly out at him. Finally they had reached the top of the staircase.

"Just a little bit further, Link," Zelda said as she turned to look at the boy. "Are you tired?"

Link nodded his head as he smiled. It was encouraging to hear that the plight was over. How he managed to climb these stairs as an adult was beyond him.

Zelda smiled as she guided the boy down another set of hallways. Link looked at each door they passed by wondering what could be inside. His imagination took hold, and he envisioned plush carpets and unlimited treasures. Instead the girl had told them they were just ordinary living quarters for the servants and other officials. Saddened, he had to rethink his impressions of the palace. Not every walkway was littered with rupees.

The princess stopped as she faced her door. Its edifice was different from the others with the holy triforce engraved into the wood and a sign that read _Zeda's Room_. Zelda turned the handle inviting the fairy boy to the wonderful world of royalty. Link rubbed his eyes at the brightness. The walls were a soft pink, and a magnificent bed was placed in the middle of the room. As he figured, plush carpet was under his feet. There was also a dresser, a table, and a wide open window that overlooked the town below.

"Wait outside while I get changed," Zelda ordered as she shut the door in his face, a sly grin on her face. "No peeking, and no using the lens of truth either."

Link flushed as he turned his gaze to the ground. Despite being only ten years old, his encounter with his seventeen year old self had modified his thinking quite a bit. He had matured. As a matter of fact, he had a mind of teenager in the body of a little boy. He could navigate his way through dungeons and solve tricky puzzles. Sadly though, it wasn't enough to deduce that Sheik was really Zelda in disguise. Link smiled at himself. Maybe Zelda was changing into her Sheik outfit.

Moments passed by, and Link slumped to the floor. Zelda sure was taking quite a long time in there. He fought the urge to run down to the kitchen, so instead he just closed his eyes and waited.

Soon enough, Zelda opened her door and, to her surprise, found Link sleeping in the hallway. He was snoring a bit, and the princess couldn't help but laugh. Creeping towards him silently, she delivered a Sheik-like kick that jarred the boy in the ribs. Link jumped to his feet, sword drawn and fairy slingshot (unloaded) in his other hand.

"Morning sunshine," Zelda snickered. "Enjoy sleeping on the floor?"

Link was about to nod, considering the carpet was softer than his sheets at home. Realizing it was a joke, he frowned and stuck his tongue out. "Took you long enough," he irascibly said. "What are you all dressed up for anyways?"

Zelda had changed from her palace gown and into more modest clothing. On first sight, she looked like a normal person. Her golden hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her neck was barren from jewels. She still wore a dress, though it was not as elaborate. Simple brown boots covered her feet.

"I told you, silly. We're going on an adventure! Come on, we can sneak out through the garden entrance."

Link followed her back down the stairs and outside. A thought was harbored in his mind. "What if the guards realize you're missing?"

"It's not a problem," the girl immediately answered. "I left a note saying I was with the Hero of Time. They'll think I'm playing a game."

Link should have known. When he needed access to Death Mountain, Zelda had vouched for him. The guard only laughed it off and let him through armed with only a sword and a shield.

Zelda pushed open the back gate which led out into the front lawn. "Trust me Link, you're going to love this."

-LoZ-

Link sighed as he stood on the green grass of Hyrule Field. The Castle Town drawbridge was down behind him, and for a moment he contemplated running back inside. He still wondered what Zelda was planning, weird, since the girl was no where to be seen. The sun was shining brightly overhead as he heard the sound of hooves coming from his left. Two horses were pulling along a carriage and abruptly stopped before him. The door opened with Zelda waiting inside.

"Hop in," the girl said, extending her hand.

Sora stumbled his way inside the cart and took a seat across from the princess. The door closed shut after him, and the driver cracked his whip. Before he knew it, they were moving.

"You know, you still haven't told me where we are going," Link said to the girl.

Zelda smiled as she pointed out the window. "Lake Hylia."

Link furrowed his eyebrow. Maybe Zelda wanted to go for a swim. Aside from the massive lake that covered the Water Temple, there was also a small fishing pond. Sadly, Link's records did not remain, and the boy was forced to recast all over again. The latest fish he caught weighed two pounds less. It was a pond record, but the accomplished feeling had vanished.

Link stared out the window, watching the carriage's shadow move along the ground. They were traveling at a fast pace as if he was riding Epona. It brought back cheerful memories. He had tamed the pony with a simple song, and it became his favorite song as well. Link could still remember each and every note on the ocarina. Though the instrument Saria had given him wasn't as powerful as the one Zelda held, the wooden design gave the song a deeper and earthier tone. He had missed the horse badly. Aside from Navi, the stubborn animal had been a trusted travel partner and had saved him from jams. Link wondered if he could ever afford to buy the horse in the future. Malon had promised not to sell her, but business was down because Talon never delivered the milk on time. He hoped the horse was still there.

There was silence in the carriage as Zelda watched Link. The cheery boy she had known and liked was awfully distant and quiet. She sighed as she wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't reversed his time. Link would still be able to travel between times. The friends he made actually accepted him as one of their own. He was Hylian by birth, forest dweller by upbringing, and Goron in spirit. The Gerudos often joked about his skirt and leggings, and even the Zoras talked about his engagement to Ruto. The boy without a fairy would be the link that connected all of Hyrule.

_No. I did the right thing. Hyrule is restored and the future along with it._

Still, it made Zelda wonder. Would she ever see adult Link ever again?

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, now we're getting this underway, just in time for Link's new adventure. Coincidence? I think not! To make things easier, I made Link and Zelda slightly more mature for their 10-year old age. So even though Link may be 10 years old, remember, his mind is older. Think of it as being an adult in a kid's body. Being able to instantly turn into a teenager really screws with you head. xD<p>

To** Sailorsweetart**, I know I thanked you for reviewing, but I forgot to thank you for favoriting this story. So thank you once again. =D

If anyone's interested, there's a snippet from chapter 3 posted in my tumblr. I don't know if I mentioned it, but I usually update weekly. So until then, take it easy you guys.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. Fishing at the Lake

_-Chapter 3-_**  
>Fishing at the Lake<strong>

Lake Hylia was vast with the river dumping in from the Gerudo Valley. From there the water would flow underneath into Zora's Domain and circle out into the moat that surrounded Castle Town. Astonished, Link smiled as he stepped down from the carriage and ran to the edge of the cliff. The sound of the thundering waterfall drowned his hearing, and he nearly fell in as he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Over here, Link," Zelda hoarsely spoke as she tried to raise her voice over the cascade. Link only stared at her, a blank look on his face. She rolled her eyes and pointed behind her. There was a picnic basket laid out on a spread underneath the shade of a nearby tree. Link nodded in understanding as he left the cliff and followed the girl into quieter territory.

Zelda reached for a loaf of bread and handed it to the boy who gladly took it and sat down on the green grass. There were fresh fruits and berries, cheese, juice, water, and dried meat. Link could only smile. This was quite a feast! He ate heartily, savoring the taste in his mouth.

"How's the food?" the girl asked as she wiped the edge of her lips with a napkin.

Link, with no regard for table manners, nodded happily as he shoved another loaf of bread into his already stuffed mouth. "It's great," he finally said after swallowing. "This has to be the best I've eaten in a while. I wish I could eat like this everyday."

Zelda smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. You're welcome to more if you'd like. I had the chefs pack extra."

As Link dove in for more food, Zelda took the time to look at the scenery. The lake was stunningly beautiful today. It was shining like emeralds under the gaze of the sun, and tiny fishes were bobbing up and down in the water. Above head, seagulls were flocking, taking nips of the fishes that were caught unaware. Lake Hylia was a favorite destination in Hyrule, even trumping the castle and mighty Deku Tree in yearly visitors. It was a romantic getaway for couples since shooting stars were common. Fishermen who were driven from Zora's Domain often came her. For most people, the serene and quietness was what brought them back.

Zelda took a deep breath and inhaled the rich scent of the atmosphere around her. She loved this lake. Sometimes, she and Ruto would sneak out and come here to play and swim whenever she visited. She had developed a fear of Lord Jabu-Jabu after he accidentally swallowed her. Ruto had always been a testy one, and the king had a hard time keeping the clamps on her. Going into Jabu-Jabu's belly probably wasn't her brightest idea. Despite the many apologizes the fish people gave, Zelda still remained clear of the giant whale.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard a loud cough beside her. Startled, she found Link doubled over. The princess laughed as the boy was writhing, exaggerating the effects of a tiny seed caught in his windpipe. One forceful pound to his chest finally got the seed out. "Slow down, Link," Zelda giggled as she handed him some water. The boy exhaled, glad to still be alive. Through all his encounters with monsters it would boil down to a single seed that would finally get him.

"I think I'm done," Link said as he wiped his mouth with an arm. Now he was settling under the shade of the tree. His back was rested against the trunk, and he felt a nap coming on. As he started to close his eyes, a shadow appeared over him, and he squinted. Zelda had taken a seat beside him.

"It's hot out," she said as she picked at the blades of grass that were growing around her. 'It's totally different from before when I used to come here all the time with Impa."

"It's nearing summer, almost," Link pointed out. His eyes were still closed, but a peaceful smile was on his face.

"You certainly look happy for someone who almost choked and died." Zelda giggled as she thumped the boy on the forehead. "What are you smiling about anyways?"

"Nothing much, really. I just remembered something."

"Mind telling me about it?" the princess asked.

Link turned to look at her, wondering where her fascination was coming from. Secretly, Zelda always had a fancy for stories and tales about knights in shining armor. Though she was a princess, her life now was far from a fairytale. Nowhere did those stories introduce royal duties and meet and greets with other elites. She spent most of her time laboring in the library, hunched over books. A tutor would teach her. Zelda was young, but she was expected to carry on the royal family lineage. Gone was the tale about the three Spiritual Stones.

Link did come to Lake Hylia often during the course of his adventures. The fishing pond was something he did on the side to give himself a break every now and then. Sometimes, he would even go diving and find rupees and small fish floating around.

"Which one do you want to hear?" the boy asked. There was his fishing exploits, his diving record, and his acquisition of the light arrows. They were all good stories in their own right.

"What about the Water Temple? I heard from my teachers that the Zora's built it."

Link, now, had a bewildered look on his face. That was the hardest temple he had to venture into! He did not like that place at all. Hidden underneath a tiny island in the middle of the lake, the temple housed his dark side and an amoeboid monster that tested his fishing skills. Catching that 15-pound trout in the fishing pond served as valuable practice.

"What about I tell you a different story?" Link insisted. "I don't remember too much about the Water Temple." It wasn't a lie, actually. He just didn't want to remember.

"Oh come on," the girl whined. "You can make it up. I won't know the difference, promise."

Link sighed as he tried to imagine the events in his mind: Dark Link, the Water Medallion, Ruto, the longshot. It was all jumbled. Making up for the truth, he spiced things up by describing the battles he fought. Of course, he could never forget Dark Link.

"So there I was fighting Dark Link," the boy said, pausing for dramatic effect. "He looked exactly like me, but I'm more handsome."

Zelda giggled. She was totally immersed in the story. True to her word, she couldn't tell which parts were made up. Listening to Link retell his adventure was exciting. She could picture adult Link in her thoughts. Her face instantly got warm.

"He fought hard," Link continued. "He'd block one of my attacks, and I'd dodge one of his. We mirrored each other perfectly, step for step, pound for pound. However, I had a secret weapon. Dark Link didn't know what hit him!"

Zelda's eyes grew wide as leaned in closer. Intrigue filled her. _What was it?_

"He always vanished by sinking in the floor every time I managed to hit him." Link recalled the troubles fighting his doppelganger. Dark Link was tricky.

"So what did you do?"

"I smacked him with the megaton hammer when he came up," Link proudly stated with a wide grin. He pumped his fist.

Zelda could feel her sweat drop. That wasn't the type of answer she was hoping for. She expected more drama ending with the goddess Farore intervening on his behalf. "You're making that up."

"That's the honest to Din truth," the fairy boy said in his defense. "I did the same thing to Dark Link as I did to Volvagia."

Plunking the enemy's head did not seem like a heroic fighting tactic in Zelda's mind. The stories she had heard about knights and soldiers always ended with a piercing sword through the heart. Bonking someone's head was comical. She was even tempted to hit Link upside the head.

Link left the girl alone and wandered down to the edge of the pond. Thinking about the Water Temple put him a mood to swim. He missed wearing the blue Zora tunic that enabled him to breathe underwater. Though green was his favorite color, blue was a close second. Water is blue, the sky is blue, Zelda's eyes are blue. Maybe blue wasn't such a bad color after all. Link turned around to find the princess still sitting under the shade of the tree. She'd be fine by herself he thought.

It was good weather for a swim. Link stripped off his tunic and tossed it lazily on the grass. His boots came off next, and with a splash, he was submerged in the water. After a few seconds, he surfaced. Laughter filled the air as he reclined on his back and let his body drift.

Zelda looked pleasantly surprised as she watched Link strip of his clothing. He still had patches of baby fat, but she could easily see the defined muscles that would carry over into adulthood. Link was slowly turning into some serious eye candy. She couldn't wait for seven years to pass.

The sun was starting to set and Farore's radiance streaked across the sky. Shades of yellow and orange shortly followed creating a dazzling display that could only be described as breathtaking. Zelda sat and watched as the sun slowly dipped behind the mountains. Link was sitting by the lake, his ankles dipped in the water, fishing. He had been at it for quite a while with hardly any bites to try his patience. Zelda stood to her foot and joined the boy.

He turned to her and smiled. There was a tranquil look in his eyes as he brought back the line to cast off again. The lure landed further away. "I'll get dinner soon," he said confidently. "Are you hungry now?"

The princess shook her head. Link hadn't caught anything yet, and she began to doubt his skill. _It's a good thing he's a better hero than fisherman._ The bait bobbed up and down in the water before suddenly submerging. She heard Link groan and snap the fishing rod back.

"It's a big one!" he yelled as he took a step back for another pull. The fish was yanked out of the water, tail flopping all around. Zelda couldn't believe her eyes. It had pale blue skin but despite its shimmering coat, it was a fighter.

Link pulled hard and reeled in the catch. He beamed as she unhooked the animal and tossed it on the grass. The fish flailed up and down before finally ceasing. Link lowered himself to his knees as he placed a hand over the dead trout. Its skin felt cold against his palm and he thanked Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and the main deity of the seas. Link stepped back to the water's edge as he recasted.

"Do you want to try, Zelda?"

"I never fished before," she answered, reluctantly taking the dark wooden rod in her hands.

"That's alright. I'll show you." Link reached out and took the girl's hand leading her ankle deep into the cool water. Zelda could feel the soft shifting sand beneath her toes as she left the safety of dry land. Link stood behind and encircled his arms around her thin frame. His hands hovered over Zelda's hands, lightly gripping them. She could feel the softness of his skin and the warmth of his arms. The girl blushed, immediately forgetting the chill in the water. She melted into his embrace and leaned into him so her back rested against his body. She could feel his heart beating, synchronized with the rhythm of the water's flow.

"Hold on the rod tightly," Link instructed. "You don't want to lose it. It's the only one I got left." He smiled jokingly knowing he could easily fashion another one. All he needed were deku sticks and string.

Zelda tightened her grip and Link slowly lifted up his arms. "Now we cast. First put the rod over your shoulder." The boy wrapped one arm around Zelda's waist to hold her down so she wouldn't fall back. His other arm guided Zelda's right arm back over her shoulder. "Extend your arm and let that baby fly!"

The line shot forward and plopped into the water. Zelda smiled as she watched her cast arch through the air like a rainbow. Now Link had his hands resting on the top of Zelda's hands, anticipating the drastic pull that would signal another catch.

It didn't come, but the girl didn't care. She was having fun. She had learned how to fish and was now encased in Link's embrace as if time had been frozen. Her eyes were closed, enjoying every moment.

However the moment was destroyed as she felt a rumble beneath her. Instinctively, Link reached for his sword. He turned in all directions, eyes alert for anything threatening. What he saw had caught him completely unaware.

A whirlpool had appeared in the middle of the lake. He grabbed Zelda's hand and made haste for the shore. However, the pull was too strong, and he felt himself getting drawn in. Link grimaced as he fought to plant his feet in the wet soil, and he wished he had the iron boots or the longshot to reel them to safety. He slipped several times, making escape hard. Inch by inch, the typhoon grew, fed by the swirling water and the now raging winds that were blowing.

"Zelda, don't let go," Link bellowed. He could see fear in her eyes, and his thoughts flashed back as he remembered the last time he had seen her frightened. Gannon had been chasing after her. This time, it was a whirlpool.

Link closed his eyes as water sprayed his face. He let out a yell as he felt something tug on his leg, pulling him. Suddenly his head was under water. He reached out, but found that Zelda was no longer with him. Frantically, he flapped his arms propelling himself to the surface. He called out Zelda's name only to hear the roar of splashing water answer him. Looking to the shore, he hoped the princess was safe. A wave crashed on top of him as he sucked in a deep breath.

Then the world around him grew black.

* * *

><p>You know, everytime I use a cliffhanger, it never works. Either it's never suspenseful enough or it's too easy to figure out. I told myself I'd stop using them, but I just couldn't resist.<p>

Forewarning, the next chapter is a filler chapter. I wrote it months back in the school library. Also, I'll be out of town next week. I normally update on Sunday (PST). Chapter 4 may not be out on time. Hopefully the sneak peak on my tumblr will make up for it.

Thanks once again for reading. Take it easy you guys. Till next time...

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	4. The Boy in Blue

This is the filler chapter I promised. However there is a little cat fight between Ruto and Zelda.

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 4-<em>**  
>The Boy in Blue<strong>

Zelda woke, surprised to find herself lying on a bed. Her senses were slowly coming back to her. Blinking, she carefully sat up using whatever strength she had in her arms for support. Clearly, she wasn't in the castle anymore. She wasn't in Lake Hylia either. _Where am I? _Gone were the green grass and the soft sand under her feet. She remembered the wide open blue water, but when she looked around, four dry bare walls surrounded her. It was cold, and she realized she was naked with only a blanket to hide her. Zelda immediately gasped, and her eyes were wide in apprehension. _Why am I naked?_ _Where's Link?_ The door suddenly opened, jolting her, and she fell back into the covers.

"My apologies, Princess," the voice said. It was a male's voice, Zelda was sure. However, it wasn't Link's voice, and it was coming closer. King Zora XVI placed a hand on Zelda's quivering head. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The young Zelda slowly lowered the blanket, and relief washed over as she found the fat king standing across from her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Well," the king chuckled. "Ruto found you and a boy dressed in a green skirt lying unconscious. I must say though, those forest dwellers sure are strange looking ones. Thank the goddesses that you're both fine."

Zelda frowned at the king's description of Link. She personally liked his skirt or shorts or whatever they're called. To her, they made Link look so girly that it was manly. Throw in the leggings he would wear as an adult and BAM! The thought made her smile. Speaking of Link, she wondered where he was. "Would you mind if I went to see the boy?"

The king nodded, but suggested a change in wardrobe. Water and wind were the components to pneumonia, and he knew old Harkinian wouldn't want his daughter to get sick. He ordered one of his subjects to fetch clothing. While a Zora was fitting the girl, the fat king decided to take his leave. No doubt the boy would be awake too.

Zelda looked astounded by the dress that hung over the doorframe. It was bright blue that matched the waters of Zora's Domain. At first glance, she noticed the simplicity of its makeup. In comparison to the softer colors she wore, this was too loud. _Don't they have baby blue?_ Nevertheless, it fit perfectly.

Zelda left the room and walked down the corridor. Link was in the very last room according to some Zoras who were wandering around. His door was opened, and as Zelda stepped closer she could hear someone's voice. She figured it was King Zora XVI, but after taking a quick peek it was only Ruto. She was fawning over the boy, occasionally brushing his hay colored hair that fell over his face. Zelda cleared her throat as she entered, startling the Zora princess.

"Oh Zelda!" Ruto gasped. "You scared me. I thought Lord Jabu-Jabu was going to eat me." She laughed sarcastically and gave the princess a hug. In the back of her mind, she wished Jabu-Jabu would swallow the princess. She actually loved Zelda like a sister, but like all siblings rivalries, she didn't want to lose. The prize was this sleeping boy, and she'd resort to all her tricks to get him.

I'm not that fat Zelda retorted in her mind. She gave a smile before stepping between her and the boy. She placed a soft hand on Link's cheek, her ears picking up the sound of Ruto clenching her teeth.

"I've never seen him before," Ruto managed to say after fighting off her temper. "He must be a _friend_ of yours?"

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, from a long time ago."

Ruto stepped to the side, creating an angle to see around Zelda's back. She noticed how soothing Zelda was as she caressed his cheek. Her fingers danced along his soft skin, and she was whispering something to him. A smirk formed on Ruto's face. "So this the reason why you never visit me anymore, huh?"

Zelda immediately blushed as she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorr-"

"Because, if a cutie like him showed up at my door, I'd do the same thing."

Zelda turned to face her best friend, appalled. She never meant to hurt her. Had she been too selfish? Secondly, this _cutie _was hers. She saw him first!

There was a stir in the room as Link finally opened his eyes. If his strength returned he would have shouted. Two sets of eyes were looking down upon him. His mind flashed back to Queen Goma, and he reached behind him for his dagger that wasn't there.

"Link, you're awake," Zelda rejoiced happily as she threw her arms around his neck. Link smiled and nodded, hoping she'd release him soon. _Must breathe…gold scales…Zora tunic. Farore, please help me!_ Link felt someone grab his hand. He looked past Zelda's shoulder. There was a blue girl there. Nayru?

"Hi Link," the voice sweetly said. "I'm Ruto.

The forest boy rolled his eyes. _Close enough._

"Are you feeling better? Is there anything I could get you?"

"Air," he hoarsely said.

"Zelda," the fish girl said as she placed her hand on the girl's arm. "Get your hands off my ma- I mean- my _esteemed_ guest."

Link gratefully inhaled, his bluish face returning to normal hue. He caught movement to the side. There was someone there.

"Ah, I thought I heard my daughter in here."

Ruto blushed in embarrassment as she took a step back much to Zelda's delight.

King Zora XVI looked across at Link and placed several articles of clothing on the side of the bed. "Though you're not officially a Zora, any friend of the Princess Zelda is welcome here. Please wear this with pride."

Link looked down at the blue Zora's tunic, hat, and shorts. It was tailored to fit him, he saw. Link slid his legs off the bed, but before he stood, he turned to find the two girls still in his room. Apparently, the top portion of the blanket had been lowered to expose his chest. He was not yet ironed out like his adult counterpart, but it didn't stop Zelda or Ruto from staring.

"Do you mind?" he asked, his eyes moving to the door.

Somehow the question was morphed into: _do you mind if I change in front of you? _Zelda absentmindedly was nodding yes. Her finger was twirled into her hair, a silly smile on her face. Beside her, Ruto suddenly fainted. Link slapped his forehead. Wrapping the blanket about his waist, he stood to his feet and ushered the girls out of his room. He was met with stern resistance and he tried hard to be gently as he was pushing them out. Both were giggling uncontrollably, and their faces were red.

Link rubbed his temples as he sought to figure out the best way to hand the situation. His body was getting cold. From behind Ruto nearly got a hand on Link's blanket, but the boy was too swift. His reflexes took action and he slipped behind the fish girl and wrapped her in a hold. He then escorted her out of the room. Link then turned his attention to Zelda. The princess gasped as she took a step back and collided with the wall. A sliver of fear ran down her spine. Link watched her, eyes studying her, carefully. He came forward and the girl shrieked. Zelda closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself staring at the door. She fiddled with the knob, but Link had sealed it.

Link was finally able to dress after kicking the girls out of the room. He studied his reflection in the mirror. As an adult, he definitely looked good. As a child, well, he could hear Zelda and Ruto vying for position outside his door. However, his thoughts weren't on them. He was still impressed at how well the outfit fit. _Blue is definitely my second favorite color. _He sighed. All the memories were starting to come back. Link wasn't one for nostalgia, but he never thought he'd wear this tunic ever again.

Link stepped out of the bedchamber and was immediately grabbed by both girls. As they were dragging him along, his gaze fell on the waterfall. It was monstrous, and the sound almost left him deaf. The waterfall was frozen the last time he was here. So much for that swan dive…

"I'm guessing this is your first time here, huh?" Ruto asked reading the impressed expression etched on the boy's face.

Link nodded, deciding it was best to play along for a bit. There was no need to bust out his knowledge of the layout of the fishy kingdom.

"Well come on," she exclaimed as she linked arms with the boy. "I'll show you around. This is _my_ kingdom after all." Much to a certain princess' dismay, Ruto rested her head on his shoulder.

Zelda's fist was shaking, but instead of storming off, the girl decided to tag along. There was no way she was leaving the innocent Link in the care of that tramp. Ruto had to learn there were more fish in the sea. Lord Jabu-Jabu was one of them. Zelda inwardly laughed. By the time she finished wiping a tear from her eye, Link and Ruto were gone.

"Where did they go?" Zelda groaned. Ruto was a slippery one, but just like all sea creatures, they left puddles behind. Zelda kept her eyes glued to the ground as she followed the drops of water until she caught up with the two.

"This is different from where you grew up," Ruto stated upon learning that Link was raised in the forest. From behind Zelda huffed. _Not really. Kakariko Forest has water too. What kind of forest doesn't have water? Seriously, Ruto? How would the plants survive?_

Suddenly Zelda froze. Her hand instinctively reached for Link. Link stopped which made Ruto stop as well. Ruto seethed. Zelda was finally showing her true colors now. Just because her family was the main ruling branch in Hyrule didn't mean she had the right to screw up her date. Ruto was really steaming as Link let go of her and tended to Zelda.

Ruto turned away upon realizing the reason for the hold up. Outside the tunnel was Jabu-Jabu. She smiled. Zelda was scared of that overgrown fish. Way to use her fear to steal precious moments with Link.

"Sorry Link," Zelda apologetically said.

"What's wrong?" the boy inquired as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. Zelda's gaze was on the ground. She was certainly worried about something. It was bugging Link. There wasn't anything here that was threatening, except for Ruto's fiery, me-first attitude. He still was perturbed about carrying her through Jabu-Jabu's belly.

"I never really liked Jabu-Jabu," Zelda admitted.

"I'm sure it will be alright. Maybe-"

Zelda shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Link frowned as he got the cue to leave. He brought up his hand to gently wipe away the girl's tears. He turned to Ruto. "I think we better get out of here."

Ruto huffed as Zelda looped her arms around Link's waist as they headed back to the entrance.

Outside, Link took a seat on the ledge. He was perched up above the flowing water below. Beside him, Zelda was starting to calm down. She didn't look restless anymore.

"How are you doing over there, Zelda?" Link asked as he swung his legs back and forth over the ledge. His smile was reassuring which made Zelda forget all about Ruto and Jabu-Jabu.

"I'm fine now, thank you," she answered, taking a seat next to the boy and rested her head on his shoulder. Link had his eyes peeled to the horizon, the light wind blowing against his hair. As she eyed him, she noticed the blue Zora tunic that he was wearing. In her attempt to keep Ruto at bay, she overlooked how it matched his blue eyes. It was a good look for him.

"It looks nice," Zelda said.

Link nodded. "It does, doesn't it? The water is really shiny."

The girl giggled as she shook her head. "I'm not talking about the water, silly. I'm talking about your tunic. I never knew blue was your color."

"Oh!" Link laughed. "So that's what you were talking about. I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about the water. Ah, well." He pulled on the tunic. "I like this one. It matches the Hyrulian shield. The Goron tunic matches the mirror shield though."

"I never knew you were into fashion. You're such a girl!" Zelda commented. "You should totally give me some tips. I'm thinking of moving away from purple. What do you think?"

Link easily caught the sarcasm that was being implied. He rolled his eyes. In all honesty, he thought purple was a good color for Zelda. Actually, she wore _lavender_. Link hung his head, proving the girl's point. He was acting like a girl!

"I think we better get moving," he said. "It's going to get dark soon."

Zelda nodded as she stood up and dusted off her dress. Though monsters didn't appear anymore, Gerudo warriors were known to travel at night. Getting entangled with them was dangerous. Zelda followed closely behind Link as he led them into a nearby cavern. There was a pool of water, and Link waded in.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"It's a shortcut. This is an underground channel that connects to the Lost Woods."

Zelda lifted an eyebrow. She never knew this.

"Come on, just take my hand," the boy offered. "It's not a long swim, but we have to go soon. I hate when my boots get wet."

The princess laughed as she plopped into the water. Link wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged them under. Zelda closed her eyes after taking a deep breath.

Link paddled with his free arm and used his legs to propel them. With the Zora tunic around his shoulders, he was able to breathe easily. Within moments, he and Zelda broke the plane of the surface. Link easily recognized the lively forest music.

* * *

><p>This chapter was really fun to think up. I always thought Ruto to be a snobby girl, which was why I threw her at enemies inside Jabu-Jabu. Might as well be useful for something, right?<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story so far._  
><em>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	5. The Sound of the Forest

_-Chapter 5-_**  
>The <strong>**Sound of the Forest**

Fireflies danced all around them as Link and Zelda stepped out of the water. The first thing Zelda noticed was the greenery surrounding them. Trees infiltrated the sky making it impossible to see the full moon overhead. Soft, lush, green grass covered the ground. She could smell the earthly scent fill her nose. The air was thin and crisp, and the sound of crickets meshed well with the underlying melodic music that was playing.

"It's beautiful here, Link," the girl gasped. "I can see why the forest dwellers don't leave. This looks like paradise."

"Actually," Link corrected. "The Deku Tree forbids us from leaving for safety reasons. We're all kids here. They don't know too much about fighting or anything about the outside world. Come on. We better get going. It's kind of hard to navigate this place in the dark. They don't call this place the Lost Woods for nothing, you know."

Zelda took Link's hand as they continued walking. For the princess, her mind was still in the canopies; the forest scent was bugging up her senses. Mixed with the breathtaking colors and serenity around them, she couldn't help but think of life with the boy next to her. Cliché to say, she was liking this romantic forest setting. The mysteriousness of the Lost Woods, the danger it contained, and the secrets behind each brush excited her. Even though the tiny blue bugs weren't pernicious, the fact that they were scurrying awry made her jumpy. Then there was the touch of the forest boy's hand. In this eerie labyrinth, he was her guide, her feeling of safety. Zelda's mind was taking her on twists and turns before she realized that Link had stopped walking and was idly standing.

"Link?" she asked as she hugged his arm. "Is something the matter?"

"Shh…" he replied, holding a finger to his lips. He leaned forward a bit, and Zelda noticed he was tapping his foot on the ground. After the momentary trance, he walked to the other side and proceeded to do the same procedure.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm listening for something," he whispered. He then closed his eyes.

Zelda tried it too, but for some reason, all she could hear were the crickets and her own breathing. "I don't hear it," she disapointedly whined. In her mind, she feared monsters were loose. The one time she came to the Forest Temple as Sheik, she recalled seeing monsters patrolling the road.

"Just listen," Link told her. "Stand still for a second, and you'll be able to hear it."

Zelda watched as Link bounced to the other side and cupped his ear. His body seemed to be swaying, and he was bobbing his head up and down.

The princess started to grow impatient as she watched Link bob up and down. She wanted to dance too. It wasn't fair. The boy was dipping his shoulders, swinging his hip from side to side, and he even managed to glide along the forest floor as if he was walking backwards. Ow! He smiled triumphantly as he called the girl over.

"Found it!"

"I still don't get it," the girl complained. She hung her head. Link placed his hands on the girl's shoulder, holding her still.

"Close your eyes and relax."

It took a while, but suddenly Zelda recognized the sound of an upbeat tune. A smile slowly spread across her face as if she uncovered a hidden treasure. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's the sound of the forest," Link explained. "It's used as a way to navigate the Lost Woods. You just follow your ears. This is a lot more fun than just memorizing the directions."

He took the girl's hand again as he lead her into a clearing. "We're almost out of here."

The clearing was, well, clear. The canopy of the trees weren't as thick and allowed sunflecks to penetrate onto the forest floor. There was a ladder that led down to a lower level. On that said level was a naked tree with a pot lid dangling from a lone branch. The pot lid had been heavily damaged with cracks and holes decorating it. In the middle of the clear were two tree stumps.

The music grew louder as two forest kids appeared from behind the trees. Both boys had ocarinas in their hands.

"Hey Link!" one called out. He wore a green tunic and had a mop of hair that fell over his eyes. "Do you want to play with us?" The boy next to him was larger in size and had freckles. They sat on the stump as they continued playing their instruments.

Link approached them and whipped out his ocarina. He placed it to his lips and began to play.

It was a marvelous sight for Zelda to behold as she sat and listened. The three boys were perfectly in sync. Finally they ended the song, and the forest grew quiet. Link licked his lips and took a deep breath. "We take requests, too," he jokingly said to Zelda. "We might not look like it, but you can call us the original boy band of the forest."

Zelda cracked a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I want to hear. Please don't mind me; I'll just enjoy whatever you play."

The boy with the wild hair stepped up and said, "You heard her Link. Let's just play... FREEEEEE BIRD!"

Zelda was caught off guard as the three forest dwellers erupted in song. Still, it was a pleasant surprise. The speed that the three played was unlike anything she ever witnessed. Their tiny fingers dancing along the instrument, and the princess found herself nodding her head to the tune. They finally finished to a satisfying exhale and collapsed to the ground.

Link, still huffing and puffing, struggled to speak. "This is the last time we play that song. I don't think I could handle it anymore."

"You're just out of practice," the boy pointed out. He, too, looked pale like Link, but his pride refused to let him admit it.

"Yeah, I agree with Link, also," the bigger one sighed. "What a workout."

"You're just overweight."

"You know, it would be easier if Saria was here," Link pointed out as he took a seat on the floor. "I hate playing the rhythm."

"It's better than playing the bass," the fat forest boy pointed out. "By the way, Saria went to the Forest Temple again."

"The secret spot?"

"Yeah, even though it's not a secret anymore. I think you better go see her tomorrow, you know? It's getting kinda late."

Link rolled his eyes. As much as he appreciated her, she was a worry wart. He stood to his feet and with a wave, he and Zelda exited the Lost Woods.

"And here we are," Link proclaimed as he stretched his arms out. "Welcome to the Kokiri Forest!"

Just like the Lost Woods, the tiny settlement was impressive. Houses were hallowed out of trees, and there was even a large pond. For children, they sure were resourceful. Link led her to his house in which the girl giggled at his miniature tree drawing. The stick figure holding a sword, obviously, portrayed Link fighting a giant dinosaur looking creature.

"That's just too cute," she admitted, making a blush come to Link's cheeks. "I didn't know you were an artist. You're talented."

"I was just bored," he simply said, hiding his embarrassment. "But enough of that, I'm going up." He grabbed the ladder and hastily pulled himself up before Zelda could finish giggling.

Zelda glanced at the picture one last time before she followed the boy up. As she stepped through the threshold, she was surprised at how tiny the home was. It was just a single room with a round wooden table in the middle. There was a bed, a window, a bench, and a pot.

"Sorry about the mess," Link quickly stated as he threw some of his equipment to the side. He then brushed some deku seeds and nuts off the table before pulling out a chair for Zelda to sit. The princess looked around as Link dragged out a mat and a couple of blankets. He tossed them on the ground.

"Did you need me to get more blankets?" the boy asked. "I think it might be a little cold tonight."

Zelda looked at him, eyebrows lifted. "Yes, please," she answered. "I might need a little more for cushioning."

"I think it's cushy enough," he said as he took a glance at the bed on the other side of the room. "I might have another pillow for you though."

"Wait," Zelda wondered, utterly confused. "I thought I was sleeping on the floor."

"No way," Link said shaking his head. "What kind of person would I be if I let the princess sleep on the ground? I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

"I'm used to having the grass under me. The shops close once night falls, so it's impossible to find a room to sleep in. People say it's tough on your back, but I say it hardens your body." He flexed his biceps for effect. It was impossible to see the bulge of muscle through his shirt, but it didn't stop the boy from cycling through a few poses.

Zelda erupted in laughter as she watched the display of the male ego. Maybe in a few years she thought to herself. "I never slept on the ground before," the princess admitted. "I wonder what it's like."

An idea sprang into Link's head. "What about if we sleep outside tonight, under the stars? How does that sound?"

"You mean it? That'd be great!" Zelda exclaimed, barely able to control her excitement. She was jumping up and down, making Link have to restrain her before she woke up the neighbors. The last thing he needed was to get on Mido's last nerve. He was already behind on the rent.

Link took the blankets outside and spread them out on the green lawn. Soon Zelda came out and joined him. As expected, the stars were out in full view, and there was even a full moon. Link rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Boy, he sure missed this. All he needed was Navi and Epona. Zelda rested beside him. She was still having trouble with the rough ground against her skin, and she fidgeted a few times before she got comfortable.

Link watched her, and he slyly pulled out his ocarina and placed it to his mouth. A familiar tune filled the night's sky, making it seem that time had stopped.

"Zelda's lullaby," the princess whispered as she turned to the boy. "I can't believe you still remember it."

Link nodded his head as he continued playing. There was no way he would ever forget this song. It held so many memories. The simplicity of six notes was powerful.

Zelda rested her head as she listened to the song. In her mind, it brought back a lot of memories and all the times they shared. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't sent Link back. That thought had always been a fascination for her, a source of misery and mystery. She believed she had done the right thing for him. No child deserved to carry the world on his shoulders. Yet, was it the right choice for her? Ever since she had reversed time, castle life had made it impossible for her to live the life of an ordinary girl. She could forget all about seeing Link again. Zelda shook her head. She certainly didn't want that to happen. The boy had altered history, saved Hyrule, and captured her heart in one time and another. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, the image of Hero of Time resonating in her mind.

Link ceased playing as he heard the tiny exhales from the girl beside him. Gently, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tucked her in.

_Though we will leave our past and our distance vast, fate shall unite us soon at last._

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm actually crashing at my cousin's house for the rest of the entire summer so updating on time may be compromised. It won't throw off my weekly updates though. However, throwing up a new chapter every Sunday midnight may not happen (like now). I'm 18 hours late! With that being said, thank you so much for readingreviewing. You guys are the best! Take it easy and I'll catch you next time.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
><em>


	6. The Hero of Times

EARLY UPDATE! YAY!

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 6<em>_-_**  
>The Hero of Times<strong>

Zelda woke the next morning to the flecks of sunlight peeking through the canopy. She squinted to adjust to the light and found herself alone. Looking around, there was no one beside her; the green wearing forest boy had vanished. Zelda raised herself to her feet brushing off fallen leaves from her dress and golden hair.

"Link?" she called out. "Link?"

Hearing no answer, Zelda stretched her arms over her head as she decided to look for him. The glistening dew gleamed on the trees and grass, and the lively forest music began playing. Birds fluttered through the air and tiny insects raced past her along the ground. Zelda smiled as she came to a small pond decorated with stepping stones. She nimbly jumped across them to the other side. Despite the small forest population, the forest children she did see greeted her with smiles and tiny waves. She had long known the importance of the Kokiri Forest. It was the source of life, synonymous with the cycle of blooming plants, and maintained order in the world. This was Farore's sacred land.

Zelda continued walking, immersed in the sights and sounds all around her. There was a huge waterfall, and the Kokiri residents were decked in green so they meshed with the trees. Zelda yelped as she ran into Mido.

"Ouch! That hurt. Who the heck are you anyways? You sure don't look like a Kokiri," he coldly greeted as he glared daggers at the girl. He rubbed his sore head.

Zelda took a step back, shame written all over her face. "I'm sorry. I'm with Link. Do you know where he is?"

"That sorry excuse for a Kokiri? He doesn't even have a fairy! Why the Great Deku Tree would favor that reject is beyond me. He's a troublemaker who goes into everyone's home and messes up their furniture. The douche even tried to steal from me!"

"Link isn't like that," the princess fired back, "He's a good person, not some slob like you."

Mido clenched his jaw and balled his fists. "For you information, goodie two-shoes is with the Great Deku Tree right now probably getting chewed out. Even if he doesn't have a fairy, he knows the rules of the forest. No one leaves without His permission." He crossed his arms over his chest and assumed a wide stance to prevent the girl from advancing.

"Give the girl a break," a female voice called out.

Zelda turned around, surprised to find Saria's younger self standing behind her. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she skipped towards them.

"You sure are a bad host, Mido," Saria continued. "You can't be rude to the daughter of the Royal Family. Wait till the Deku Tree hears about this."

Saria winked at Zelda as Mido's jaw dropped. "Well, I need proof! Anyone can say they're from the Royal Family. If she's from the Royal Family, then I'm the king of the world." He put his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue.

"You might as well show her, hon," the forest girl sighed. "Just play him the song."

Zelda flashed her ocarina and played the notes to the Royal Family song. As the song ended, Mido groaned as he stepped aside, muttering a quick apology and a stern look at Saria. "Bringing in outsiders is illegal, you know."

"I know," the green dressed Kokiri answered as she walked past.

As Mido's statue-esque body faded from their line of sight, both girls erupted in laughter.

"He sure is stiff," the princess commented. "He's like the soldiers we have at home. They won't even let a bird perch on the wall without aiming their arrows at it."

"Yeah, Mido has always been like that ever since he appointed himself boss just because he's the eldest. Honestly though, it's gotten to his head. He even charges us rent when we don't even work. How crazy is that?"

Zelda laughed. "Maybe you should move to Castle Town then," the girl offered. "The rent there is much cheaper."

"I wish I could, but the Great Deku Tree doesn't allow us Forest dwellers to leave. I hear it's so beautiful out there. I don't know how Link does it though, but I think he isn't even Kokiri to begin with. There are rumors that Kokiri turn into dust if we step one foot out of the forest. Link sure has a lot of courage or a small amount of brain cells to do that."

Zelda smiled, knowing the answer to that one. Link was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage not the Triforce of Wisdom. So, yes, that did mean he was courageous and not smart. She followed Saria to the grove, following the dirt path. Compared to the rest of the forest, there were hardly any trees here, and only short grass covered the ground. Still, Zelda could feel the powerful aura in this barren looking place.

"We're almost to the Deku Tree," Saria pointed out. "Oh, there's Link. I see him!"

Zelda looked up and spotted Link amidst the ocean of green around him. He was sitting down immersed in a lengthy conversation with the giant tree.

The girls crouched low getting into stealth mode.

"I have been feeling something in my roots again," the Deku Tree said.

"What do you mean _again_?" Link laughed. "Another squirrel?"

The Deku Tree dismissed the attempt at humor, instead focusing on the matter at hand. "I'm feeling that same sensation as seven years ago."

Link tensed up. "What are you saying? Is Gannondorf released from the Sacred Realm?"

"It's not that intense," the tree told him. "It's a disturbance in time. Apparently, your destiny has not been altered despite you being sent back in time."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "I don't understand."

"Let me put it this way. Your destiny as the Hero of Time will be fulfilled in one time or another. Nothing can change that. You can alter time and history as much as you like, but as long as your life is tied to your fate, you have an obligation to finish."

"I thought when the princess sent me back in time I'd be able to relive my childhood." Link was apparently disappointed.

"In a sense you are," the tree confirmed vaguely. "But don't worry about that now, it seems we have visitors."

Link turned around to find Saria and Zelda each with a sheepish smile on their face.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Saria said as she dropped her head. "Great Deku Tree, this is Princess Zelda. She's Link's friend."

"I know who she is, thank you. Saria you may go now, and tell Mido I would like to see him later on tonight," the old tree said. "Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Zelda bowed gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. I'm sorry for interrupting you and Link. I'm sure it must have been important."

"Actually, it's also important for you to hear as well. You did hear what I told Link, yes?"

Zelda nodded her head.

"Good. Both your lives are intertwined so what affects you also affects him, and it has come sooner than I expected."

Link looked up.

"My knowledge of Hyrule doesn't only encompass the forest. No, wherever Farore chooses to spread her light is where my scope, too, resides. Yes Link, your duty to the princess is more than just about altering time and history. As bearer of the Triforce of Courage, you hold an eternal duty of protecting the Royal Family. Small batches of Gerudo fighters are planning to infiltrate the Castle. You will be needed."

"Is Gannondorf with them?" Zelda asked.

"No."

"I don't understand," Link said. "Why would the Gerudo attack the Castle? It doesn't make sense!"

"As I said earlier, your destiny will be fulfilled in one time or another. Seven years ago, you were called to defeat Gannondorf. Now since that timeline had been altered you will go down another path. Fate has chosen this for you. You are the Hero of Time, and you are the Princess of Destiny. Time can't erase what's in your hearts."

Zelda looked down at the ground. Though the Deku Tree meant it metaphorically, she wondered if he knew what was residing in her heart.

"However, I expect it not to happen for a while," the Deku Tree inserted.

Link sighed. He wasn't getting any breaks now. Being the Hero of Time or Times was slowly starting to wear down on him. Zelda gave him a slight smile as she grabbed on to his arm reassuring him that all would be fine. They were in this together.

"I don't believe this," Link told Zelda as they walked away from the tree.

"It's going to be alright," Zelda said. "Just think of it this way- we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She certainly didn't think it was a bad thing. She loved spending time with Link, and this little adventure was the most fun she had in her life.

They exited the grove, and Link smiled as he walked past Mido. The forest boss seethed. He pouted and looked away. On the contrary, Saria was in a happy mood as she approached the pair. "So what did the Deku Tree say? Did he approve?"

"Approve of what?" Link wondered.

Beside him, Zelda blushed deep crimson eliciting a giggle from the forest girl. "I'll take that as a _yes_!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry Link, you got all the time in the world to figure it out," the girl said with a wink. "Now let's go get some lunch! Man, I'm starving!"

Link shrugged his shoulders as he followed the girls. They entered a small tiny restaurant located next to the waterfall. The Emerald Shack, as it was known, served up some of the best grub on this side of Hyrule Field. Their famous green burger, fondly named because it was wrapped in fresh, hand-leafed lettuce was a local favorite, and what was a good restaurant if they didn't have fries? Their emerald fries, shaped like the Kokiri Emerald, were seasoned with secret salt.

Link took a seat in the booth across from his two friends who seemed to have hit it off quite well. At first, he thought a bit of bad blood would divide the two, but thank goodness he was wrong. As he watched them talk, he could have sworn they were age-old friends. They were whispering or gossiping about something. Link rolled his eyes. _Girls_. A waiter soon swung by to take their order and left behind three glasses of water.

"You are so lying!" Saria laughed. "Link isn't like that! Really?"

Zelda nodded her head, grinning widely.

Saria gasped as she turned her head to Link interrupting him from finishing his drink.

"Did I do something?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to some fish girl?"

"WHAT!" Link coughed. "That's what you've been talking about all this time? Zelda, what are you telling her? I am so not engaged to a fish girl."

Zelda just nodded.

"No," Link mouthed slowly. "If you want to know, she told me that she couldn't wait for me so I'm off the hook."

"Typical guy, pulling out at the last minute," Saria sneered. "At least you have someone like Zelda who'll wait forever for you."

"Actually, I only have to wait one second for him to pull the Master Sword out of its pedestal then BAM!" Zelda corrected. "I'm a princess for crying out loud. I hate waiting."

"Link must be a heartthrob when he's older," Saria sighed. "Oh, please tell me he still wears the skirt."

Zelda laughed. "He does… with tights."

"Hey, that's purely a comfort thing!" Link inserted, but his comment fell on deaf ears. "Why doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Win!" Saria rejoiced. "I'd so pay to see that!"

"Stop talking about me...please."

"No," Zelda answered with a maniacal laugh. "That's not even the best part."

"Ooh, what is it then. Tell me."

Zelda leaned in closer to Saria and whispered something in the girl's ear. Link watched in terror as Saria's eyes grew wide and a little giggle escaped her lips.

"What did you say, Zelda?" Link asked.

"It's a secret. Girls only."

Link slapped his forehead. _You gotta be kidding me!_ This was turning into a nightmare. His eldest friend and the princess were talking about him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped Saria would have mercy and not tell the princess about the time he stole Mido's fairy. That ended in an absolute failure.

Luckily, the waitress came back with their food which shut up all forms of communication. Princess Zelda seemed to enjoy the fresh, organic, forest food while Saria stuck to the good old fashioned fish and chips. Link down his burger quickly, and when lunch ended he dropped a bag of rupees on the table.

"Where now?" Zelda asked.

"I hear the Gorons are throwing a huge party at Goron City," Saria chimed in. "I'd love to go…"

"…but forest folk can't leave the forest," Zelda said, finishing her sentence. "We know. By the way, how did you know that the Gorons were throwing a party. I didn't think communication lines ran through here."

Saria waved a finger. "Just because we're seperated from the rest of the world doesn't mean news doesn't get around. The Great Deku Tree is the biggest gossip around. Nothing gets past him like when Link tried to steal Mido's-"

"Nothing," Link quickly said as he slapped his hand over the girl's mouth. "I thought we agreed not to mention that anymore, right?"

Saria smiled as she pinched Link's cheeks. "Well when you guys get up there, don't forget to party extra hard for me, okay?" She turned to the princess and gave her a big hug. "I'll guess I'll see you in seven years."

"I'll come by and visit every now and then. I promise."

"Take care of her Link. Zellie's like a sister to me now," she told the boy. "If anything bad happens to her, I'll tell everyone that you're engaged to a fish."

Link grew pale, but saluted.

As Saria watched them from the edge of the suspended bridge, she couldn't help but remember the first time she saw Link off. However, the sorrow and sadness wasn't present anymore. She knew she'd see the boy again. As long as he played the song of the forest, he'd be forever tied to them.

* * *

><p>Greetings from San Diego (the land of 20 minute stop lights and no U-turns). It's a pain to drive here. Anyways, I hope everything is going well on your end. This week has gone slow for me, but tomorrow is my grandmother's 84th birthday. I'd dedicate this chapter to her, but she's a retired elementary school teacher and she'd scold me for all my grammer mistakes and spelling errors.<p>

By the way, please point out any mistakes I make. I'm an editing freak, but things do slip past me especially when I'm trying to make corrections and keep my cousin's puppy from wrecking havoc in my room.

Once again, thank you so much for reading/reviewing. It means a lot to me_, _and it makes me happy_. _=D One more thing, we're at the halfway point of the story. Ain't it exciting?_  
><em>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	7. Party Like a Rock

_-__Chapter 7-_**  
>Party like a Rock<strong>

Link and Zelda walked up the terrace that led to Kakariko Village. The village construction workers were running around hauling long timbers over their shoulders. Link watched them work, despite already knowing the shooting gallery was going to be built on that site. It was just he had never seen the workers actually… work. He gazed at one, remembering him to be the old fart that was hiding behind the stairs. He was happily nailing down some tacks around the perimeter of the site. As they continued walking, Link easily spotted the lone windmill. There was no wind today, so the sails were stagnant. By some feat of engineering, the rotation of the heavy sails guided water into the central well. Water levels could easily rise and fall. He smiled as he watched a couple kids throw green rupees into the well. He made a mental note to retrieve them later.

"Come on, Link," Zelda urged as she pulled on his arm. "We don't want to get late for the party."

Link nodded. "I know, just give me a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rupee and flipped it into the well. It landed with a _ker-plunk_ and slowly descended down the depths.

"What did you just do?" the princess asked once Link caught up to her. She eyed the water hole with a confused look etched on her face.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"If you drop some money in the well and make a wish, it comes true."

Zelda instantly beamed. "So what did you wish for?"

"That's the catch. You're not supposed to tell anyone or it won't come true."

"Ohhh," the princess mouthed. "I'll go and try it." Zelda hustled over to the well and placed a rupee in her balled fist. Holding it over her heart, she closed her eyes, repeated exactly what the little kids had done. _I want to see Link again, in the future._ She smiled as she dropped the crystal into the water before running back to Link all giddy.

Link chuckled. "Did you make your wish?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling. It's a secret."

"Could I at least guess?"

"Ok."

"You wished for a new horse."

"No," Zelda flatly answered.

"What about a new dress?"

"I already have tons! Now that you mention it, there were these cute shoes daddy didn't get for me. I should have wished for that too. Could we go back? I want to wish for one more thing."

"I don't think it works that way," Link said with a laugh. "I think there's a time limit."

Zelda frowned. She really wanted those shoes. "Could I wish for them tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" the princess cheered. She was going to see adult Link (HAWT!) and get a new pair of kicks. She couldn't wait.

The two friends kept walking and soon found themselves at the foot of Death Mountain. The giant volcano was spouting white smoke that formed pictures in the sky. Link spotted one that looked like Darunia and another that looked like the Goron's Ruby.

"Whoa! Hey, hold it!" a guard whistled. Link immediately tensed up and prepared to get thrown out on his butt. "Don't tell me you're planning to up the mountain? I hate to say it, but that's a no-no. Only the Royal Family can go up there."

"What if he's going up there with me?" Zelda asked as she stepped out from behind Link.

"I'm sure you can," the soldier nodded. "However due to safety reasons, I can't escort you up there. We're kind of short today. There was a rock slide that took out one soldier who was on guard last night."

"I'm sure we will be fine," she said turning to Link. "My friend will be accompanying me."

The soldier tilted his head past the princess and eyed the green dressed boy. "That friend?"

Zelda nodded.

The man crossed his arms sternly. "He doesn't have the proper shield. You need a fire proof shield if you want to traverse up the mountain. This is an active volcano site. Flaming rocks will be coming down on your head."

Link took out his Hylian Shield and strapped it to his back. He demonstrated the proper blocking technique, bending over so you look like a turtle.

"Next, you need bombs to scatter the giant rocks that will get in your way."

Link held out a bomb and placed it by the man's feet.

"Ok…what about a keaton mask? Yes, that's right! A keaton mask, you need a keaton mask." The soldier smiled. He had stumped the boy now. The Happy Mask shop had opened in Castletown recently and fox masks were a hot item. He had been meaning to get one for his own child, but due to the demand and popularity, they had run out. _Sorry kid, but your luck has run out. There is no way I'm letting you up this mountain._

Zelda turned to Link with bewilderment on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't have that mask," she told the boy. "I have the bunny ears at home. Those are cute."

Link turned to the soldier who just grinned in return. "Well?"

Sighing, Link dug through his inventory. It was in here somewhere. Very many people didn't know that Link was somewhat of a collector. He had magic beans, fish, vial potions, bottled fairies, Skulltula tokens, and giant poes. But where the heck was that mask?

"Link did you find it?" Zelda asked as she tapped him on the shoulder. He had his entire head in his traveling bag, violently sifting through it like he was a gold miner.

"HA! I found it. I knew it was in here somewhere," Link rejoiced has he pulled his head out. He had a giant smile on his face as he threw the fox mask on the ground. "I even found some milk…that spoiled."

"Ew." Zelda scrunched her nose as she took the bottle and chucked it aside. The white pressurized liquid had turned yellow with white spotches that had formed on the side of the bottle. Zelda shivered as she wondered what Link was doing with rotten milk.

The soldier was in bewilderment as he picked up the mask and verified its authenticity. He looked back up at the pair and dropped his hands to his side. "Alright," he sighed. "You may go up the mountain, but if anything happens you come back here pronto!"

Link saluted, trying to keep a straight face. He had duped that soldier twice in his lifetime. He took Zelda by the hand, and together they went up the mountain.

The Death Mountain path was horrible. There were potholes deep enough to bury a body, and large rocks were embedded into the mountain wall. Link squeezed his way through, careful not to let go of Zelda's hand. The slope was steeper than he had remembered, and he slipped a couple times.

Behind him, Zelda wasn't faring any better. The large boulders scraped her skin every time she brushed against one, and she was constantly getting tripped up by the craters in the ground. Not to mention, the heat was stifling. Death Mountain was home to the mystic Fire Temple. The name said it all.

"Are we almost at the top?" Zelda asked as she rested her tired legs.

"Almost," Link replied as he craned his neck to get a view from the side. "It's just a bit further once we find Dodongo's Cavern."

"Dodongo's Cavern?"

"Yeah, apparently Darunia has a pet dodongo."

Zelda now was confused. "Aren't dodongos dangerous?

"Don't worry," Link assured her. "The dodongo is harmless. It's like a puppy."

Link continued walking and was now getting disheartened. _Did I miss the cavern?_ Link scratched his head. It was impossible for him to get lost. The slope up to Goron City was a one-way route. Even with the landscape in tatters by the falling rocks, it was impossible to lose your way.

As Link was looking around, trying to find anything to pinpoint his location, Zelda decided to sit down in the comfort of a soft patch of soil. No sooner did she sit, did she find herself slowly sinking into the ground.

"LINK!"

The said boy hurriedly turned around to find Zelda waist deep in a pit. He rushed over and pulled her out. As Zelda was catching her breath, Link bent down and placed his hand in the dirt. _Bingo._ Reaching into his pocket, he dug around for the magical beans he had been ripped off into buying. The seller had told him that these fast growing seeds sprouted plants. They didn't taste very good, Link found out. Taking one, he plopped it into the ground and buried it. Instantly, a sprout sprung up, followed by two green petals. Within moments, the entire plant came into fruition.

Link stepped on it and offered his hand to Zelda. "Come on."

"What?" The girl stared down at the hovering plant.

"Don't tell me you never took a ride on flying plant before? Just take my hand."

Zelda reluctantly climbed on, and the plant immediately rose up. The girl let out a whelp and clung tightly to Link.

"Where is this plant taking us?"

"To Goron City. This is much faster than walking."

Zelda smiled, thankful to be off her feet, literally. She looked over to the side; the view was amazing. The sun was starting to set, and she could see the dim lights of Kakariko Village down below. Zelda reclined against Link's chest and let out a peaceful sigh.

The hovering plant slowly descended just outside the Goron city. Link jumped off and took Zelda's hand as he carefully helped her down. Free from the weight, the plant retracted down the mountain.

"Ah, someone from the Royal Family," someone called out. Link immediately recognized the brash and hearty voice as Darunia.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, Princess Zelda."

"The pleasure is all mine, Goron Boss. I thank you for inviting me."

"I was shocked not to receive your RSVP, but I am glad you came." Darunia let out a big smile as he led the way into the city. There was loud, lively music playing and everyone was dancing.

"This is quite a party," Zelda commented as she snaked her way past the crowd.

Darunia nodded. "There's nothing like a Goron party, you know? We really know how to have fun!"

"You got that right," Link muttered, surprised no one had yet had crashed and broken anything. He followed closely behind and took a seat in a chair that had been provided. Zelda and Darunia were still talking.

"Your friend there," Darunia whispered to the princess. "He's an odd one. Judging by his clothing, he's a forest dweller."

"That's correct," Zelda replied. "His name is Link."

"Link, eh? I never knew forest folk could actually leave the forest."

Zelda giggled. "Link's a strange case."

"He sure is," the Goron boss agreed.

Link looked over to the band that was playing. They were a five-piece ensemble complete with guitars and drums. There was even a singer whose stage presence was electrifying.

"You seem to be enjoying the music, Link," Darunia pointed out as he stood next to the boy.

Link nodded. "They're pretty good. I especially like the flute player."

"Do you play yourself?"

"Just the ocarina."

"Very well then. You should go up there and play."

Link shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh nonsense. I won't take _no_ for an answer."

Link rolled his eyes, knowing that this was going to happen. It was just like all those years ago. He had met Darunia in the past with a song. It hadn't changed now.

Darunia snapped his fingers, and instantly the music ceased. It seemed all time had stopped. "I have a special announcement to make. We have another musician in the house. Please welcome, a personal friend of the Princess Zelda, Link."

The crowd erupted into applause, and Link was thrown to the stage. Holding his ocarina in his hand, he slowly bowed.

"What key, sir?" a Goron asked.

"Key of C, on my mark. Four beats per measure."

Link lifted the instrument to his mouth and started playing a rather mellowing tune. He was making it up on the spot, trying to hide the real song he had intended to play. After completing 3 bars, he nodded to the drummer, and the up-beat tune of Saria's Song began to play. Shortly afterwards, the entire band joined in.

"Haha! Now that's what I call a hot beat!" Darunia screamed as he hopped off his seat. He made his way to the middle of the dance floor and shook his groove-thang like he was on fire.

"Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon with the force don't stop! Don't stop till ya get enough! YAHOO!"

Zelda smiled as she watched the commotion around her. It was amazing! Everyone seemed to be swept up in the song.

It soon ended as Link's lungs couldn't hold out. He was met with a rousing applause and a hard slap on the back from the band. Link nearly fell over, but luckily found his way back to his seat. He was breathing hard.

"That was great, Link," Darunia said. "You must come by more often and play."

Link just simply smiled.

"That was wonderful," Zelda beamed as she sat by him.

"Thank you, but I think I'm done playing for now. Hey, do you want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure."

Link led Zelda outside, and it was already dark. The white smoke made the sky difficult to see, but it added a mysterious and mystical aura to the surrounding. Link rested his hand on a rail as he looked over the cliff. Zelda was beside him, her hand gripped tightly to the wooden flag pole.

"I just wanted to say how you pretty you look tonight," Link started out. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say, and he didn't know why he invited Zelda out to the cliff with him. He just wanted somewhere to sit and cool down.

Zelda smiled as she turned her head to hide her blush.

Then there was silence.

Link kept his gaze on the horizon; he was easily able to pick out the lustrous Hyrule Castle and the vast expanse that was Hyrule Field. Then his eye caught something.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Can you believe I almost forgot that today was my update day? This week has gone by so fast.<p>

Once again, I'd like to thank you all for reading. My cousin is waiting outside my door so we can go play tennis. So I better get going. It's funny though, I don't play tennis. Don't they have any basketball courts in San Diego for crying out loud?

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	8. Shadow of the Night

_-Chapter 8__-_**  
>Shadow<strong>** of the Night**

Nabooru moved through the darkness, armed with only a single torch light. Despite the visibility being below-average, it didn't hinder her from running swiftly. Her eyes scanned the towering wall that enclosed the Castle Town. The drawbridge had been raised up, as such the nightly schedule. It would not lower until the rooster crowed the next morning, and it meant that all traffic ceased. Nabooru smiled. It would take more than a wooden gate to keep her out. As a thief, she was skilled not only in stealth, but in trespassing. She had been trained as a child in the art of maneuvering. The weapon of choice was the halberd, and her speed was terrifying.

The mission, she was assigned, was simple. She was to enter the castle and kidnap the Princess Zelda. Though her tribe hated men, they had a soft spot for women. Nabooru had no intention of spilling blood, especially in front of a child. It was unlawful for men to be taken into the Gerudo Valley; the best option was to take the princess.

After the abduction, the Gerudo would ransom the poor girl for money. Being a singular tribe was hard, and finding patrons to sponsor the up-keeping of the Spirit Temple was even harder. Money was scarce. However there was also a second reason. The Gerudos had always detested Hylians, believing their race to be inferior. Stealing a member of the Royal Family would truly cripple their power and stunt their relations with allies.

Nabooru approached the great gate and ran her hand along the stone wall trying to find anything to use a foothold. Nothing. She picked up her halberd and jammed it into a crevice where old bricks had begun to crack. She jumped on the long wooden handle and balanced herself on it. Using it as a spring board, she bounced into the air, her fingers gripping the top of the gate. She pulled herself up and jumped down onto the market streets.

There were some house lights still on, but Nabooru traveled atop the roof. She jumped from building to building until she came in sight of the giant castle. Hidden in the trees, she surveyed the castle lawn. There were more guards than she expected, but they were spaced out too thin. She would have no trouble moving around.

Nabooru jumped down and landed silently on her toes. She picked up her feet as she ran as to not kick any rocks. The sound of clamoring would immediately alert attention. Sneaking up behind a soldier, she delivered a quick hit to the back of his head, knocking him out. She ran passed a gate and immediately skidded to a halt. There was a shallow moat that separated her from the front door, and the bridge was drawn up. Looking around, she found a pile of bricks off to the side and she climbed it. Working her way to the side, she cracked open a nearby window with a stone and slipped inside.

-LoZ-

Link watched as the dim light moved faster and faster along the ground. His stomach was feeling queasy, and he turned to Zelda.

"I have a bad feeling," he simply stated. He stared into her eyes before walking past her.

Zelda froze, unable to move. The mood of the calm night had suddenly shifted, and she could feel some pressure swirl around her. Her body grew warm.

"Link what's going on?"

Without stopping or looking back, Link answered. "I saw something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it was moving fast towards the castle."

"Whatever you saw won't be able to get in. The bridge is up."

"I know, but I've scaled walls before. That wall isn't as impenetrable as you think."

Zelda could feel a chill rise up her spine. "Do you think this is what the Deku Tree was talking about...the trouble I mean?"

"I don't know," Link concluded. "But I have to find out. It's strange for people to be walking around at night, especially toward the castle. You said it yourself, the bridge is up."

Zelda followed Link to the summit of the mountain. Unlike the slope, it was untouched and more manageable to trek. As they got to the top, Zelda gasped as she found a huge owl at the top.

"I need a favor," Link said as he approached the idle bird.

The bird turned its head slowly and blinked a few times. "Ah, this is surely a change. I believe this is a first for us both. Usually, I'm the one approaching you, Hero of Time."

"Yes, yes," Link agreed impatiently. The garrulous owl was quite a wordsmith and a fine storyteller. He could talk all day without rest. Still, it was not the time for tales. "I need you to take me and Zelda to the castle."

"It's that time, isn't it? What the Great Deku Tree has told you is correct. His timing may have been off, but the information is indeed accurate," the bird stated. "Yes, it is that time. You must prepare yourself, Hero of Time. You have a dangerous journey to undergo. Ah, this reminds me of the first time we met. You were just a tyro, and you were looking a little green. But look at you now, my boy. You've certainly grown up. Well, you're still a kid actually, but you're no greenhorn anymore. I, Kaepora Gaebora, will do my best to help you. Did you get all that?"

Link slapped his forehead, in disbelief. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that such a simple request turned into a ten minute talk. He really hated when this happened.

"You're shaking you head," the bird alertly saw. "It's that time, isn't it? What the Great Deku-"

"NOOOO!" Link cried out. "It's okay, I understood everything. You don't have to repeat it."

"Very well, then. You were always a smart lad."

"Link, who is this bird?" Zelda whispered.

"I can hear you, Princess Zelda. I'm an owl and as such, have rarefied hearing."

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "But how do you know my name?"

"I thought everyone knew the Princess Zelda," the giant bird explained. "Anyways, I also have keen vision. I see everything that goes on in the world. Being able to fly high in the sky can do that for you. Plus, owls were always smart creatures. If you think your Triforce of Wisdom was nifty, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Then can you tell me who that person was running along Hyrule Field?" Link interrupted.

"I thought you'd never ask, my boy. That was a Gerudo thief. She was heading towards the castle, as you might have guessed."

"Do you know her motives?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. The Gerudo people are a secretive bunch. I tend to stay clear from them. There's nothing exciting going on in Gerudo Valley anyways."

Link gritted his teeth. So it was true.

"Can you give us a lift to the castle?"

"I can do that."

Link and Zelda held tightly to the owl's sharp talons. With a flap of its broad wings, they were airborne. The owl reversed direction and dove in the direction of the castle. It landed gently on top of the Temple of Time and let the pair down.

"Hero of Time, this is all I can do for you. The rest is up to you."

-LoZ-

Nabooru treaded furtively as she made her way through the giant halls. Though it was dark, walled torches were enough to light her path and keep her from stumbling. There were many doors. As she turned the corner, she took out the guard and stuffed his body into a nearby room. Stripping him of his armor, she picked up his sword and fastened it to her back.

Nabooru was still unable to find the princess' room. Each door she had passed was unelaborated, austere, and tasteless to be used by anyone in the Royal Family. She turned into another hall and a smirk spread across her lips as she found a triforce embedded in the door. Opening it slightly, she peeped inside. Deciding it was fine to enter, she closed the door behind her and pounced beside the bed. Drawing back the sheets, an empty bed greeted her.

Quickly, Nabooru turned around and headed for the door. However as she stepped outside a tiny blade came across her neck and she fell back. Her eyes grew wide, and she jumped to the side. Before her stood a boy decked in all green. A tiny knife was in his left hand; the princess stood fearfully behind him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. His hand clenched his weapons tightly, and the Gerudo noticed his fighting stance. Despite his young appearance, he seemed to have some experience in battle.

"My name is Nabooru. I am a Gerudo."

"What do you want here?"

Nabooru pointed her finger, aiming it directly at Zelda. Link clenched his jaw.

"Hand her over, child. I have no interest in you."

Link shook his head defiantly as he crouched behind his wooden shield.

Suddenly blades were clashed and Zelda felt herself being pushed back. She fell to the ground as she watched Link go to toe-to-toe with the Gerudo assailant.

Link ducked under the first strike and flipped to the side. He thrusted his dagger at the Gerudo's midsection, but it was easily parried. Link didn't have the reach, and his short stature made it difficult to fight a taller opponent. He sidestepped to avoid another attack and cut Nabooru in the thigh. Blood dripped down her leg, and she scowled.

Link met the fury of her anger in full force, and he was forced on the retreat. His tiny arms were unable to handle the brute strength of the older woman, and his defenses were caving in. His Deku shield was nearing tatters, and he discarded it. Nabooru was able to force Link to his knees, and she pierced his shoulder causing him to drop his weapon. Link let out a tiny yell as he was kicked to the ground.

Suddenly the sound of metal came ringing through the hall. Armed soldiers carrying spears and shields formed a circle around the Gerudo intruder.

"Drop your weapon," one of the soldiers ordered. "In the name of the king, I place you under arrest for trespassing, brandishing a weapon, and assault on royal grounds."

Nabooru just grunted, unimpressed by the sheer numbers against her. She shot a hard look at Zelda before jumping into the air. The soldiers gave chase, but their armor hindered their agility. They proved to be more of a nuisance.

Nabooru landed beside Zelda.

"LINK! HELP!" Zelda yelled as Nabooru pulled on her arm. In her struggle, she reached into her pouch and pulled out the blue Ocarina of Time. Frantically she threw it beside the fallen boy. Irritated, Nabooru chopped down on the back of Zelda's neck. The girl fell into her arms. Kicking open a window, Nabooru stood on the sill then jumped down. There was a splash.

Link ran to the window and looked out. Nabooru and the princess were gone.

-LoZ-

Link stood in the presence of King Harkinian. He sat on the throne, a stern look on his face. Link could feel the weight of the man's gaze on him, making his ten year old body feel smaller. He had never met the king; he had never seen his face either. Upon observation, he looked nothing like this daughter. His brown hair was a drastic opposition to Zelda's blonde locks, and his eyes were brown.

"My boy," the king's voice echoed throughout the megaron. "You were seen last night fighting against that Gerudo infidel. Though my daughter has been taken away from me, your courage was admirable. I hope your wounds have healed."

Link rotated his injured shoulder demonstrating that it had already recovered. Apparently, the king had access to some very potent potions. The taste was horrendous, and it caused him to become torpid. He had woken the next morning in the infirmary.

"I am sorry, your highness," Link bowed. "I was unable to stop the princess from being taken."

The king smiled. "Nonsense, you're but a child fighting against an experienced thief. No one would have expected you to triumph. You being alive is a wonder in itself. Now you must tell me who you are. I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"I'm Link, sir. I'm from the Kokiri Forest."

"Kokiri Forest, you say? That surely explains the green garb. Then there's the case of the missing fairy. However, I thought forest dwellers were unable to leave the forest…yet you were able to. Fascinating."

"It's not that fascinating, really. I don't think I'm actually a Kokiri."

"Of course not," the king agreed. "You are human. I, dare say, you may be Hylian."

Link shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't thought too much of his upbringing to question his origin of birth. It did bother him that he was fairy-less though.

"But certainly, you're not the Hero of Time." The king laughed as he showed Link the paper with Zelda's handwriting. It read that she left for an adventure with the Hero of Time.

The large doors opened and a soldier entered. Link noticed he was dressed differently than the usual soldier. His armor was more intricate and a blue flowing cape was attached. He walked up to the throne and bowed before handing a scroll to the king. The king accepted it and unrolled it, quickly reading the contents.

"This is accurate?"

"Yes, sire. The Gerudo was seen heading towards the valley. I can take a battalion of men and crush them."

"No," the king disagreed. "You know more than I do, general, that Gerudo won't respond to men. Your men will only provoke them. They may be women, but their pride is unmatched. It is how they managed to survived for so long. I will make a decision on this matter. Until then you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

The general quickly left the megaron.

King Harkinian turned to Link. "I really could use the Hero of Time now. I'm sure he could save my daughter." With that the king stood and ruffled Link's hair. "I'm sorry to have involved you in this matter. Please don't worry about it anymore. As Zelda's friend, please consider staying here for the time being."

Link left the room and found his way outside. The soldiers looked at him with indifference and a bit of relief washed over him. He now had permission from the king to step foot on the castle grounds without fear of being kicked out. Link exhaled as he waited for the gateman to open the gate. As he made his way to the market, he could hear the king's words echo in his ears.

_I could really use the Hero of Time now._

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, now we bust out the sword fighting. If you haven't read any of my other stories, you probably wouldn't have guessed that I love to use swordfights. Being a guy and all, it's kind of heart to write the cute, fluffy scenes that everyone loves. Therefore, I substitute it with action and gore. But don't worry, it's not going to be crazy like something out of a scary movie.<p>

I normally don't dish out public shoutouts, but **InkWoven**, if you are reading this, I have to call you out. I _love_ to respond to my readers and your private messaging is off. Therefore I can't reply to your reviews. I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing, and it's interesting that you reviewed only the odd number chapters. I don't know if you intended it that way, but it's pretty amusing. Seeing that this is chapter 8, I'll have to wait until chapter 9 to hear from you again. Until then, take care. =D

To you all, thank you for reading and reviewing. I know my updating scheduling has been off by hours, and I'm sorry for the erratic timing. I doubt I'll be able to update at midnight like I have in the past. Um...I think that's all I have to say. Yeah. So until next time, take care of yourself._  
><em>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore  
><em>


	9. Time Splitter

_-Chapter 9__-_**  
>Time Splitter<strong>

Link took a deep breath as he placed his tiny hand on the great edifice that led into the Temple of Time. The wood was old and weathered, and it took much of his strength to push the door open. It never occurred to him that he would be back here. Memories of that fateful day replayed in his mind. He could remember feeling the ground shake as the large stone door closed up, sealing the Master Sword. He had his entire life ahead of him now, but it all led him back here. Link brushed his thumb across the base of Zelda's blue ocarina, knowing exactly why the girl left the memento. It would take a hero to save her. Link clenched the instrument tightly in his hand as he entered the sacred building. It was empty, and the large stained glass windows let light flood into the sanctuary.

Link made his way to the altar and found the three Spiritual Stones placed there: the Zora Sapphire, the Goron Ruby, and the Kokiri Emerald. It sent shivers down his neck. Link dropped to his knees and let out a prayer, one to Zelda's guardian deity, Nayru, and another to Farore. Link had never been deeply religious, but it just seemed right at this time.

_Farore guardian diety of courage _

_Give me strength like the howling wind to cut down my enemies_

Once he finished, he put the mouthpiece to his lips and played the familiar six notes.

The walls of the chapel amplified the sound coming from the tiny instrument, echoing it to the heavens. Suddenly, the Door of Time parted, and the ground violently shook. There in the midst of the back room was the sacred treasure that held all of Hyrule together.

Link solemnly proceeded up the steps and into the square room. There, before him, laid the Master Sword. Link approached the pedestal and rested his hand on the hilt guard. He could feel tremendous power radiating from the sword. It seemed to react to him, the bright gleam from the blade was practically enticing him to pull it.

Despite wielding it several times, Link had never fully gotten accustomed to it. This was a sword crafted by the Ancient Sages and was practically the hammer of the goddesses used to smite evil. It split time into future and past, the same way it could sever a Wolfos. The power was unimaginable.

Summoning all his strength, Link lifted the sword. Immediately his body was covered in a blue beam of light, and he awoke inside the Chamber of Sages. There to greet him was an all too familiar face.

"Welcome back, Hero of Time," Rauru greeted. There was a knowing smile on his face, a far cry from his usual stoic demeanor. Though he was an ancient sage dwelling in the Temple of Light, he wasn't exactly a cheery fellow. His appearance didn't brighten up a room.

"Link is fine."

"Yes, well. After referring to you as the Hero of Time for years, it became a habit. Now we have more important matters to attend to. As you are aware, pulling the Master Sword from the pedestal has forwarded time by seven years."

Link nodded.

"However, there are certain things you need to know. Firstly, with the capture of Princess Zelda, Hyrule has become a destitute place. The castle is in ruins, and the town is destroyed similar to how it was when Gannondorf entered the Sacred Realm. The capture of the princess has weakened the morale of Hyrule citizens, crippling the power of the Royal Family."

"I see."

"As the Hero of Time you must restore order and rescue the princess. Then and only then will time be restored. Any questions?"

Link held up his hand, a thought still bothering him. "The Great Deku Tree said that even though Gannondorf had been defeated, it would be impossible for my destiny to change. Will I ever be able to live the childhood I never had?"

Rauru frowned and folded his hands into his flowing orange robe. "I am sorry. You will forever be the Hero of Time until your bones turn to ash and you fall into the ground. The Triforce of Courage you bear on your hand was given to you at birth."

Link dropped his head.

"Now, now. Don't fret. The sooner you rescue the princess, the sooner you can return to your own time. For this, I have kept your old equipment. Take it."

Link grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside were his longshot, hammer, gloves, and boots. It was so good to see these items again. To his surprise, they were cleaned and well taken care of. For example, the head of the hammer was polished, the jagged edges still there. New arrows were in his quiver, and his bow had been restrung.

Once he finished his preparations, he nodded to Rauru and closed his eyes.

"Good luck Hero of Time," the old sage said as he lifted his hands to the sky.

There was a blinding light and when Link opened his eyes, he found himself inside the Temple of Time. Quickly Link stripped down and changed his clothes. He started with the white leggings first then threw the green skirt on top. Moving to his upper body, he smiled. He had retained all his muscles. Digging in his bag, he pulled out his white, wool, long-sleeve undershirt and slipped into it. Then he strapped on his chain mail. It wasn't very elaborate, but it was light and did a decent job of offering some protection. On top of that was the green tunic. To finish, Link slipped on the Goron bracelet and golden gauntlets. His right arm was strapped to the Hylian shield and he fastened the Master Sword to his back.

Instantly, he felt something swell in his heart, a sensation that seemed to give him new life. He was _back_. He realized why his heart had been so broken when Zelda warped him back in time. It felt as if he was losing a part of himself. Sure, it would mean the end of his relationship with the princess he had grown to love, but it also meant leaving behind a life that shaped him. In his wildest imagination he never dreamed of saving Hyrule, leaving Kokiri Forest, and ransacking temples. Now as he stood overlooking the barren field it was all coming back to him. But firstly, he had to see an old friend.

Link breathed in the earthly scent of hay and milk. It was a welcoming smell and he entered the barn. Standing beside a cow, he placed an empty bottle underneath its underside. Whipping out his ocarina, he played a few notes. It garnered the approval moo-ing of the cows and some fresh milk. Link corked the bottle making a mental note to save it for later. Exiting the tiny barn, he made his way to the horse track. As usual, Malon was standing in the middle of the running horses, humming a song. In the distance, Link easily recognized Epona, and he approached the horse.

Epona rose to its hind legs and attempted to kick the green dressed teen. Used to the horse's antics, Link ducked under its hooves and grabbed the reins. With a forceful pull, he subdued the animal and placed a friendly hand on its nose. He hummed the horse's favorite song, and Epona immediately calmed down.

"Wow!" Malon said as she rushed over. "I've never seen Epona take a liking to anyone before. She's usually a stubborn horse."

"Yeah," Link answered. "I'm usually good with animals."

"I can certainly see that."

Link continued to pet the horse, and he reached down and picked up a blade of grass. As he fed the horse, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the girl beside him was staring.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look really familiar." Malon closed her eyes and thought hard. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

"Does the name Link ring any bells?"

"Link! Ohmygosh! Is that really you!" the girl surprisely said. "You've really grown. You look _great_!"

"Yeah, you too," the boy answered, slightly perturbed the girl forgot him. I mean, who could ever forget this face.

"So um…are you uh…looking for something?" the girl stammered. It was bad enough she had nearly forgotten an old friend. Now it was really bad. Link was hottie!

"Actually, I'd like to buy this horse."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She's a wonderful animal. I think we're destined to be together."

I think we're destined to be together, too Malon thought. She shook her head, remembering that she should be working. For now, she'd have to put her daydreams of Link aside. "Hold on, let me get my dad. You can negotiate prices with him. I'll be back."

Talon came out of the house shortly, followed by clucking chickens that were pecking at his ankles. He had bird feed sprinkled all over his shirt and greeted Link with a wide smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Malon says that Epona has taken a liking to you, boy. I must say that I'm impressed. She's usually afraid of humans."

Link smiled as he petted the animal. "I don't think she's afraid of me."

"That may be so, but I have a policy here on this ranch. I can't sell a horse to just anyone. If you want her, you'll have to beat me in a race. Then we'll talk rupees."

Link shook the man's hand. "You're on!"

Link mounted Epona as Talon climbed atop the back of a black stallion. They trotted over to the starting line as Malon recited the rules.

"The first one around the track and over the obstacles is the winner, got it?"

Link and Talon both nodded their heads as they gripped the reins of their respective steed.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Epona bolted right out of the starting gate and nearly unseated Link. Link bounced around a couple times in the saddle trying to find his center of balance. Apparently, his horse riding skills had diminished through the years. He no longer felt comfortable holding the reins with one hand, and he could not even imagine firing his bow while in motion. Link could feel a bit of motion sickness churn his stomach. As he rounded the corner to the first fence, he slapped Epona hard causing the mare to rise into the air. They cleared the first hurdle and moved to the second.

Talon was following close behind and Link's sudden hesitation opened it up for him to take the lead. However, his bumbling made it hard for his horse to steady itself, and he fell off towards the last hurdle. Link easily completed the jump and cruised across the finish line. He slowed Epona to a gentle walk and went back to check on the ranch owner.

Talon slowly lifted himself to his feet. His face was red in embarrassment, and his butt was sore.

"Heh, I guess you won, eh?" Talon laughed. "That was a good race. You could have a future as a jockey."

"Thank you."

"If you ever need a job, I could hire you. If you can break the other horses the same way you broke Epona, I could use you. Of course I could only pay minimum wage, but you do get PTO's and free medical."

"What about worker's compensation?"

"You sure drive a hard bargain, son. What about all the free milk you could drink? Quite an offer if you asked me."

"Well, I don't know."

"You're not lactose intolerant are ya?"

The teen shook his head.

"Then think about it, Link. Lon Lon Ranch milk is something people would die for."

Link smiled knowing full well the effects of the white milk.

"It's alright. I'll just take the horse."

"Fair enough. How does 700 rupees sound?"

"Three hundred," Link quickly said.

"Five hundred. Epona is a fine horse. You won't find quality like this in all of Hyrule."

"What about four hundred?"

Talon rubbed his chin. "Yeah, you're still driving a hard bargain. I'll tell you what. The horse likes you, I like you, and my own Malon seems to like you. Alright four hundred, and you got yourself a deal."

They shook hands, and Talon presented Link with a new saddle. Link mounted the horse and took off.

-LoZ-

The sun was now starting to go down, and the unmistakable howl of the wolves signaled that night was coming. Link looked up at the sky and watched the clouds hurry away. Then he looked back down to his horse. Epona was breathing somewhat hard, and her head began to drop. Link rubbed the horse's broad neck, patting it gently. She had not yet gotten used to having someone sit atop her, and the amount of weight she was carrying was slowing her down. Her steps were no longer strides but were tiny and uneven. She was neighing now, pulling her head towards the direction of lush green grass.

Link got the hint and hopped down and immediately. As if the harnesses had been taken off, Epona shot out like lightning, galloping ahead. Link slapped his head in disbelief and watched as the horse ran. Her mane was flowing in the wind and her snorts were low and loud. She slowed to a stop and plopped down on the soft ground. She smelled the grasses and flowers before opening her mouth to eat them. Link walked beside her and sat down. He stroked her nose. There was a slight breeze and the male brushed off his hat and it fell to the ground. His brow was wet with sweat, and he was glad that the horse decided to take a break.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Zelda and it distracted him. In his attempt to get her back, he totally forgot all about dinner and his stomach then grumbled. Link chuckled as he reached into his pack and took out a loaf of bread. He broke off a piece to give to the horse. Turning towards Epona, he found the horse chewing on his hat. In a panic, Link dropped the bread as he tried to pull his favorite cap free. The horse wouldn't give in, and instead neighed a couple times as she ripped the hat away from Link's grasp. Link tumbled face first into the ground.

Epona neighed in delight and added an insulting snort as she playfully trotted away. Link scrambled to his feet and took off after the horse. As they ran down the hill, Link tripped over a branch and went bumbling into Epona. They both fell. Link laughed as he scooped up his hat and dusted it off. He stuck his tongue out at the horse, and Epona responded by mule kicking him into the river.

Things finally calmed down later that night. Epona was sleeping easily under a tree, but Link was wide away. Tonight reminded him of old times, and his mind was filled with memories. Link looked around and found his sword lying next to him. Unsheathing it, he watched the reflection of the campfire dancing behind him. He stood and held the sword tightly in his fist. It cut through the air as he swung it. Once more, and then again. He added extra movements to the routine: flips, spins, and jumps. It was like he was dancing on air. His movements were crisp and terrifying as he moved in the light of the campfire. Link jumped in the air and brought down his blade from overhead. Then the world became still. The slight breeze stopped, the fire died out, and even the whistling exhales from Epona were silenced.

Link ran his fingers along the blade of the Master Sword, feeling the sharp edge. He sheathed it and tossed it on the ground before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know I'm late on the update, once again. I'm sorry about that. I'm just really excited to be back home, and to celebrate, I took a nap! And that's why I'm late. xD Woot! Anyways, it's good to be back home, it's good to talk to you all again, and boy it's hot in my room. It feels like a furnace.<p>

Two more chapters to go and that's all I wrote, so thanks for sticking it out with me, for reading/reviewing/favoriting._  
><em>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	10. The Den of Thieves

_-Chapter 10__-_**  
>The Den of Thieves<strong>

Link swung off Epona and parked the animal beneath the shade of a flowering tree. He tossed it a carrot and brushed her mane. Looking up, he could see the stronghold of the Gerudo tribe. Situated upon a cliff, the adobe built base was defended by guards patrolling the perimeter. Link squinted his eyes in the darkness as he counted the armed women. There were four on the ground, armed with halberds. They were pacing. Up above were two guards. To the side, one was posted in front of a gated door, arms crossed. She was unarmed and was seemingly guarding something.

Link stealthily crept behind two wooden crates and poked his head out. The guards' backs were turned to him, and he reached into his quiver and notched an arrow to his bow. Pulling back on the drawstring, he sent the projectile crashing into one woman's back. She let out a tiny yelp then slouched to her knees, dead. The second Gerudo instantly pivoted around, but she too was pierced by an arrow, and she fell.

With those two taken care of, Link slipped into the fortress. There were decorative masks and torches hanging from the walls and boxes on the floor that contained grains. Carefully, Link prodded around making trying to figure out where to go. He walked along the hallway following the descending slope, his hand clutching his bow tightly. After moving his way deeper into the fortress, he smelled something.

Link stole a peek around the corner and spotted a hoard of Gerudos sitting in the kitchen. There were six of them. They were cooking something, and white smoke was wafting from the boiling pot. Link looked up and found a flight of stairs that led to another hallway. He drew back his bow ready to shoot them down. However, a thought occurred to him. He was clearly outnumbered, and an arrow would attract too much attention. He doubted he could pull out his sword fast enough in case he was rushed at.

Thinking his plan over, Link lowered his bow and assessed the situation more clearly. He had to get to the other side without being caught. Looking around, he found a wooden beam hanging from the ceiling. It was used to brace the roof and prevent it from collapsing. In this instance, however, Link had a different use for it. Taking out his longshot, he fired the chain at the beam and used it to pull himself to the other side of the room.

Suddenly Link found himself on the floor, and a Gerudo woman was glaring down at him. She had a sword in her hand. Link immediately rolled away and rose to his feet. He blocked an attack with his shield and pushed the woman back. The girl let out a terrifying cry as she swung her sword madly. Link deftly dodged and pivoted behind her. Drawing his sword, he hammered the Gerudo's head with the hilt of his weapon, and she crashed into the wall.

Link turned around just in time to duck under the point of a razor sharp halberd spear. Tracing the wooden weapon to its owner, he frowned. It was another Gerudo. Link fell back as the woman continued her thrusts. The tip of the spear collided with Link's shield and nearly knocked him back. Regaining his footing, Link raised his shield arm and caught the halberd immobilizing his opponent. Holding on tightly, he brought down his sword and shattered the spear in twine. He delivered a swift kick that turned the Gerudo warrior. With a sudden lunge, the warrior fell.

Fearing he had attracted attention, Link made a run for it and found himself in another hallway. He was clearly lost in this labyrinth of corridors. He had gone up and down so many flights of stairs, and he feared he would never find Zelda. Link brushed the thought out of his mind and kept walking. There were voices down the hall, and he stopped at a wooden door. Placing his ear beside it, he listened.

"I hope you're happy," Link heard someone snap. He gently pushed the door open a tad just to be able to glance inside. There, he found Zelda captive behind a cell. She was tied up to a wooden chair and certainly unpleased. Link turned his attention to the woman who was also in the room. She had two swords fastened to her back. Link nodded. It was Nabooru. She hadn't changed at all these past seven years. Her red hair was tied up in the ponytail, and her arms were folded as she took an earful from the unhappy princess.

"You ruined Hyrule and all for what- rupees that you haven't received?"

Nabooru bit her lip as she pounded her fist on the metal cell bars. "The state of Hyrule does not concern me, princess. It also does not concern me that I have not received any ransom money. The Hylians are all dead, and you are the last of their pitiful kind. The Gerudos are now free from Hylian oppression, free from this dry, arid desert. When Hyrule fell, it was more rewarding than any sum of money."

"Then why do you still have me chained here?"

Nabooru smiled. "Insurance… or a sacrifice to the Goddess of the Sand."

Zelda gritted her teeth as she struggled to fight out of her harnesses. "Let me go! I'll never forgive you for this. If Link was here-"

"He'd what? Your precious Link had probably died by now. Monsters like the Stalfos are running rampant out there, and they are treacherous. Despite what you may think, he'll never come for you." With that, Nabooru turned and walked out of the room.

Zelda shook her head, knowing that Link was fine. He was the Hero of Time after all. She glanced at the back of her hand, the lower left triangle illuminated. For the past few days, she had this burning sensation inside of her. Her Triforce had been glowing, giving her strength and hope. Her spirits had begun to lift knowing Link had pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. He was here, somewhere.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she imagined her Link. She remembered the first time he had saved her from captivity. He looked courageous then and to mention, quite handsome. His innocent boyish face had become battle hardened, and there was a glint of determination in his eyes. Zelda curled the sides of her lips upward. He had fought bravely against Gannon, able to hold his own without the aid of the Master Sword. She had no doubt he would come to her rescue again. For the first time in seven long years, she smiled.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as there was an explosion at her door. Smoke was everywhere, and it made her vision poor. Coughing, she wondered what was going on. She could hear someone rattling the cage door, and when she opened her eyes, she could have fainted.

"Link…"

He lifted a finger to his lips, and he quickly untied her from the chair. Suddenly his body crashed into hers, and Zelda nearly toppled over. His strong arms embraced her.

"I am so sorry, Zelda," Link apologized as he held her tightly. "I made you wait for so long."

"It's okay, Link. I'm fine," she whispered as she held back her tears. She cupped Link's cheek and stared into his eyes. "I knew you'd come." Zelda could feel her heart lighten at this gaze, and she threw her arms around him. She felt like she was dreaming, and she squeezed the boy harder, feeling his muscular body between her arms.

Link returned a faint smile as he lifted himself from his knees and helped the girl up. As he was about to ready to turn around, a voice called out to him.

"What is going on in here?" Nabooru yelled out as she raced back in the room. The smoke had cleared and she found the cage door thrown open. "Zelda! Guards!" Her eyes scanned the room, picking up the sight of something green. "So that's what happened..."

Link unsheathed his sword. Nabooru had an amused smile on her face, and her arm was twitching ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry to break up this sweet reunion, but I can't have you take the princess. You, however, may join her for the sacrificial ceremony."

Link tossed his shield aside, not needing it for this fight. Speed would be essential here, and the added weight would only slow him down. He would have to rely on his reflexes to carry him through this fight.

The two ran at each other, the intent to kill written all over their face. Nabooru let out a blood curling shriek as she brought down her sword. The blades crashed with such force that it hurled both fighters away from one another. Link parried a thrust and knocked aside Nabooru's weapon. Quickly, he cut her in the thigh. Blood dripped down.

"Well isn't this interesting: the exact same cut in the exact same place." Nabooru let out a laugh. "This is wonderful."

She charged after Link, swinging her sword with fury. Link dropped to one knee as he brought his blade up to block the attacks. His sword arm was throbbing at the amount of pressure he was under, and his weapon was kicked to the ground. Defenseless, he felt the ground for his sword.

Nabooru was spinning wildly as she unleashed a barrage of attacks that nearly took Link's head off. Frantically, he dove to the ground and picked up his shield just as Nabooru lunged for him. Getting out of the way, Link reached into his bag and pulled out a Deku nut. Striking the ground, it was able to momentarily freeze Nabooru. Link raced for his sword and sprang into the air. Coming back down, he unleashed a devastating slash that broke the Gerudo's weapon. Link spun, his sword cleaving Nabooru in the chest. The girl gasped and fell back against the wall.

Breathless, Link sheathed his weapon and stared down at the Gerudo who was laboring heavily in the corner. Her chest was ripped open, and blood was flowing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe it…" she tiredly spoke. "I lost."

Link turned away as the woman breathed her last. Her shoulders slumped and her weight gave out. Drained, Link fell to his knee and landed on his hands. He was coughing up blood. Hurriedly, Zelda came running to him, and she gently laid him on the ground. She ripped apart Link's tunic and found that he was bleeding. There was a nasty gash at his side.

"Oh god, Link. I need to find bandages." As she turned to find something to wrap his wound, Link pulled on her arm. Extending his finger, he pointed to his bag.

"Milk…"

Immediately Zelda reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of white Lon Lon milk. Uncorking the bottle, she lifted Link's head and let him drink. Instantly, the color returned to his cheeks, and his bleeding stopped. The gash was still present. Zelda ripped the bottom hem from her dress and used it to wrap around Link's midsection. After tying it, she helped Link stand.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Zelda replied with a smile.

They walked slowly to the outside. There were still Gerudo patrols there. Link lifted his ocarina to his lips and played Epona's song. He could hear neighing in the distance and the thundering footsteps of the horse. It immediately caught the guard's attention, and Link could see them chasing after the horse. Wrapping his arm around Zelda's waist, he fired his longshot at a nearby branch. He and Zelda swung into the air and landed gracefully onto Epona's strong back. Link snapped the reins hard, and the mare rocketed into a gallop.

The Gerudo thieves were hot on their trail as they crossed the bridge. Link took out his sword and cut the ropes. The suspension bridge fell into the water.

Having escaped and now far from danger, Link led Epona into a casual walk. He took the horse by the reins and led it to a nearby stream. As the horse drank, Link stripped off the bandage and proceeded to clean up the dried blood. The cool water stung his flesh, and he winced in pain. There were multiple cuts all along his body, and his muscles were aching and sore. He hadn't felt this beaten up since he fought Gannon.

Zelda came beside him. She had a frown on her face, and her worry was evident.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as she traced her fingers along his wounds.

Link looked at her and shook his head.

"It looks painful." Zelda was biting her tongue, still uncomfortable seeing the wounds that tarnished Link's body. They would turn into scars. Then she broke down.

Link placed both hands on the girl's shoulder and tried his best to get the girl to calm down. He hated to see people cry, and he hated to see Zelda sad. If anyone deserved to be sad, it was he. He had abandoned the girls for seven years. She was all alone in a cell, captive, as her people and her home were ravished and destroyed. The beautiful land of Hyrule looked like a wasteland. It was unrecognizable.

"Zelda, Zelda. Don't cry. Look at me," Link begged. "It's alright now. You're safe."

Zelda buried her face in his chest as she continued sobbing. Throughout the seven years, she had been forced to keep up a brave front. She refused to let her captors take satisfaction in her wallowing. The cold metal bars that held her in also sealed away her heart. Now in the arms of Link, she felt a giant weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bad news, guys. I start school on Monday. NOOOOOO! Even more bad news...the next chapter is the final chapter. So it's probably going to be a bad week for me. Cheer me up by reviewing, okay? Hahaha. You all probably know there's no obligation to review, but it makes me feel good. <em><br>_

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	11. Always

_-Chapter 11__-_**  
>Always<strong>

The ride back to the Hyrule market was somber and quiet. Link held the reins tightly as he navigated Epona through the field, careful to make the ride delicate for Zelda who was sitting behind him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and her hair was blowing back in the wind.

There were many thoughts going on through Link's mind as each step took him closer to the Temple of Time. No doubt he would have to return the sword and reverse time. However, the consequences were what bothered him. Would he be able to live a normal life? Would he ever find the need to draw the Master Sword from its resting place once again? Would Hyrule never know eternal peace? Link sighed. He would probably never know the answers, and it scared him.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of Zelda. Smiling widely to hide his concern, it made him feel a bit better knowing he wasn't alone in this journey. Zelda had been there from the very beginning. In fact, it was her request to gather all three stones that started this whole ordeal.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Link straightened his back, surprised that the girl had read him so easily. Dismissing his thoughts, he waved his hand. "It's nothing. I'm just tired from fighting, that's all."

Zelda forced a tiny smile. She had known Link for years, and he was definitely lying. "Link. I know something is bothering you."

The boy gritted his teeth as he tried to play it off. He chuckled a few times then grew absolutely silent.

"I know you're lying." Zelda delivered a shot to his ribs, and Link whelped.

"Okay, okay," the teen flinched. "Stop before I fall off."

"That depends," she said sweetly. "Will you tell me?" She batted her eyebrows and rested her head on Link's back.

Link lowered his head and faintly smiled. This girl really knew how to push his buttons. It was apparent that the princess had his number, and she was persuasive in her dealings. Whether it was an innocent plea or a flirtatious suggestion, she knew how to get what she wanted.

"I was just thinking about something," he said.

"About what?"

"About what would happen later…"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. "What's going to happen?"

"Probably nothing, but…"

"Link, you're talking in riddles, and I hate that. Get to the point already."

"I just want to know what's going to happen to _us_, okay?" Link let out. "I don't know what's going on anymore. I hate this!"

At that moment, he could no longer feel Zelda's head on his back, and her grip had loosened from his waist. He wished he could retract his words, feeling his outbreak had hurt the girl.

"Link," Zelda said. Her voice was sharp and low. "Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you."

"Zelda…"

"It's going to be alright, I promise." She rested her head on his back once again and closed her eyes.

Link smiled faintly as he replayed the girl's words in his mind. It shocked him at how strong-willed the girl was. Though he possessed the Triforce of Courage, it was nothing compared to the faith and hope the girl emitted. Zelda was a lot stronger than she let on. She had a lot more hanging in the balance: her life, her home, her kingdom. However it never seemed to dampen the girl's spirits. Link let out a breath, he truly admired her. Her courage was commendable, and he realized he drew strength from it.

Link gently patted Epona's neck, signaling her to stop. They had reached the marketplace, and the rubble made it impossible for the horse to continue. Instead, he led Epona to the moat so she could drink and tied her to the gate. Reaching up, he helped Zelda down.

Zelda felt a wave of sadness overtake her. Her home was in shambles, just like before. "It's horrible."

Link nodded. "It is. I think it's a lot worse now. Come on, we have to get to the temple." He took Zelda's hand and carefully led her through the destroyed marketplace. They reached the temple, and Link forced the door open. Stepping inside, they approached the Pedestal of Time.

"Go ahead, Link," Zelda said. "You must put the sword back."

"What, no goodbye speech like last time? No floating on a cloud in the sky? No romantic ocarina music?"

Zelda smiled, shaking her head. "Not this time. It's not goodbye, remember? I'll be with you forever, so stop being so sentimental. I swear you're acting like a girl again."

"I told you, it's purely a comfort thing! How many guys do you know who look good in a skirt?"

"Just you," the girl laughed.

"That's right!" Link proclaimed. "And don't ever forget it."

Then there was silence.

Link reached for Zelda's hand. He held it tightly as his gaze fell on the girl's face.

"Link..."

"I just wanted to thank you," he suddenly said, "for everything."

"You know, you're making this harder than it's supposed to be." Zelda's words trailed off as she looked down at the ground. Heat was rising to cheeks, and she managed a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get to say anything before." Link sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that you were right. This adventure really turned out to be something special. I... I don't regret it, not one bit."

"I'm glad, and you know what? I don't regret it either. I was worried that I'd never see you again, but I did. I'm really grateful that I was able to see you again, Link, because we're connected now."

Link smiled as he embraced the girl. Zelda fought hard to stop the tears that she felt were coming. She thought back to the first time on the cloud. A simple "thank you" and "give me back the ocarina" was all she could muster. She had so much more to say to him. Now, the words were escaping her. There was nothing more she could say to him. Words would never be enough to express her gratitude and love for him.

Zelda rose to her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Link's cheek. The tears were flowing now, but she didn't care. It had been a long time coming.

They soon parted and Link brushed a strand of hair from Zelda's forehead. He smiled softly then pulled the sword from its sheath. It glowed in the light. He held it in one hand and turned his wrist as if he was weighing the sword. Stepping to the pedestal, he held the weapon over his head and inserted it back into the stone.

A blue beam of light swallowed him, and he found himself back in the Sacred Realm.

"Well done, Hero of Time," Rauru greeted. "Once again your courage and strength have saved Hyrule from destruction." He turned to the princess. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear."

Zelda bowed. "The honor is all mine, Ancient Sage. I take it that everything now is back to normal."

"Indeed."

"Link," the sage said. "Your time has been restored, and you will be in the past 7 years younger. I wish I could say that your adventure is over, but alas, it is not. You are bound by destiny, and I am sure you know that nothing can change that."

"I know," the teen said. "I think I've finally come to terms with it." He glanced at Zelda. Yeah, it definitely wasn't such a bad thing.

"Good. I am glad. Now we must get you back home."

There was another flash of bright white light. Then Link opened his eyes. He was standing beside the Master Sword. He looked around. The towering ceiling indicated that he was back in the past, and his legs were feeling awfully cold.

"We're back," the girl said.

Link nodded. Turning, he followed the princess out of the old temple and into the market streets.

There was a hustle and bustle around, he sensed. The people looked more distressed than usual. Alarmed, Link reached back and felt for his knife. He could hear horse hooves close by, and he followed the sound.

There were a couple white horses posted by the armory shop. Soldiers were standing around, discussing amongst themselves.

"Link, what's going on?" Zelda wondered.

Immediately a soldier approached them and lifted his visor. Link recognized him as the guard posted at Death Mountain.

"Princess, thank goodness we have found you. Your father has been very worried. I think it's best to return to the castle now."

"Just give me a moment." She then turned to Link. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "I had a great time, Link. We should do it again sometime."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but recanted the thought. Instead there was something else he wanted to say. "I don't know, Zelda. Every time we're together something bad always happens. I think you have bad luck following you."

"But you like being around me, right?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "You're alright."

Zelda huffed as she grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him down. "That's not what you said earlier."

"I know." He smiled widely.

"You're lucky you're the Hero of Time or I would've kicked you in the balls. But you have to admit that it was kinda fun."

Link forced a smile as he recalled everything that had happened. Somehow the bad overshadowed the good. Still, it had all worked out in the end. "I guess so," he concluded.

"Good, cause we're doing it _all_ again tomorrow," the girl winked as the soldiers ushered her into a carriage. She poked her head out the window to say one final thing. "Meet me back at the flower garden, and don't be late."

The driver whipped the horses that were pulling the carriage, and a cloud of dust ascended into the air. With that Zelda was gone.

Link frowned as he turned around and started his way back home. His life was never going to be normal anymore, he thought. He had befriended fishes, golems, ageless children, and an adventure loving princess. Taking out his ocarina he played Epona's Song only to remember he couldn't ride her. Groaning in disbelief, he picked up his feet and started rolling. It was getting dark soon.

**END**

* * *

><p>That's that. This ends my first multi-fic Legend of Zelda story ever. Woot! It's been a blast, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and reminiscing about the greatest game on the N64. Anyways, I mentioned this in the first chapter, but I originally don't write for the Zelda fandom. That's why I wanted to thank all of you for making this transition from one fandom to the next easy. I normally write Kingdom Hearts stuff which was why in the second chapter I goofed and put the name Sora instead of Link. <strong>Deathfang17<strong>, good eye. I don't know if I'll ever write another Legend of Zelda story. As for now I'm working on a Kingdom Hearts story, a sequel actually to **Peaches**. I don't know if anyone here is familiar with the game or read any fics on it, but yeah. I'll be finishing that up.

Anyways, I have a ton of people to thank. First of all, thank you **sailorsweetart**. You have been my most consistent reviewer. Week in and week out, I always hear from you. You're even good about replying back to messages. And you still have one of the more unique names I ever came across. I know you've been on my tail about how short the story is. I wish I could write more, but I'm probably the most terse author on this site. Trust me the longer the story goes, the more off topic I get. She works hard for the money, so hard for it honey. She works hard for the money so you better treat **BrambleAkria101** right_. _I want to thank you, too. I know you're always working, but thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to read and review. Don't work too hard now. To my favorite "odd" reviewer: **InkWoven**. You still haven't turned on your private messaging, buddy. haha. I purposely ended this story on the eleventh chapter so I could hear from you again. Actually, I just ran out of ideas. xD But don't tell anyone. **IsThisYourCard**, I always wanted to ask you if you were a magician or something. You have one of those usernames that indicate a hobby. I'm just wondering. **Sanguinary Toxicity, Rose Starglen, perennials, Amethyst 269, HerGoldenWings,**** Deathfang17, written1by1, **and** James Birdsong **thank you! I think I got everyone.

To everyone who favorited and alerted this story, thank you also. I appreciate it dearly.

You have all made my first experiences in writing a Legend of Zelda story so amazing. It was a breath of fresh air to write something new. Now it's time for some ice cream. =D_  
><em>

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
